Alles Taktik
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Kann es gut gehen, wenn Ginny mit Snape einen Pakt schließt, um sich gegen Gerüchte zu verteidigen? SSGW
1. Wahrheiten

**Alles Taktik**

Schon wieder eine Story von mir. Ich glaube, ich bin momentan schreibwütig.

Warnungen etwas derbe Wortwahl ab und zu, es wird zwei Ende geben - ein Happy End und - einen Character death wie jeder will.

Pairing GW/SS, was sonst. grins

Inhalt Kann es gut gehen, wenn Ginny mit Snape einen Pakt bildet, um sich gegen Gerüchte zu verteidigen?

Alles, was Euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Dank an meine Beta **Mariacharly**. Sie verschont Euch vor den schlimmsten Fehlern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wahrheiten**

Ein lauer Spätsommerabend in den Drei Besen in Hogsmead.

Ginny kuschelte sich an Seamus Finnegan, ihre neueste Eroberung. Locker hatte der junge Zauberer seinen Arm um seine Freundin gelegt und quatschte mit zwei Rawenclaws über Quidditch. Ginny kannte die beiden Mitschüler nicht besonders gut, da sie in Seamus Jahrgang waren. Soweit sie wusste hießen sie Justin und Daniel oder so.

Zwei Monaten waren sie und der junge Ire jetzt schon zusammen und Ginny schwebte im siebten Himmel.

Nach der harmlosen Liebelei mit Michael Corner und dem Fiasko mit Dean Thomas, an das sie gar nicht mehr denken wollte, hatte sie eigentlich die Nase voll von Jungs. Doch wie das Leben so spielte, war sie auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty mit Seamus zusammengekommen, nur an das Wie und Warum konnte sie sich nicht mehr ganz genau erinnern. Zuerst hatte sie ihn für einen angeberischen Macho gehalten, doch dann kamen sich die beiden Gryffindors doch näher. Jetzt saß sie hier und himmelte ihn an.

_/ Wenn wir später wieder zum Schloss gehen, müssen wir diesmal aufpassen, dass wir nicht wieder einem Lehrer über den Weg laufen. Letztes Mal ist Professor Vektor ziemlich ausgerastet, als sie uns küssend erwischt hat. Was Lehrer nur gegen knutschende Schüler haben? Es ist schon lästig, dass seit Voldemorts Rückkehr immer einige Lehrer die Ausflüge nach Hogwarts überwachen. /_

„Seamus, mein Schatz, ich gehe mal für kleine Mädchen. Könntest du mir noch ein Butterbier bestellen?", fragte sie ihren Begleiter

„Ja, ja", antwortete Seamus und unterhielt sich weiter.

Beschwingt pfeifend machte sich Ginny auf den Weg zur Toilette.

Kurz drauf, beim Händewaschen, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme auf dem Flur. Seamus und einer der Rawenclaws unterhielten sich vor der Tür der Herrentoilette.

_/Wie schön, Seamus holt mich ab. Ich glaube, ich habe mich wirklich in ihn verliebt. /_

Während sie die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung plötzlich inne.

Was hatte sie da gerade gehört? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Sag mal, Seamus, hast du die kleine Weasley jetzt flach gelegt oder zickt sie immer noch rum?"

„Du weißt doch Justin, wie Jungfrauen so sind. Aber langsam wird es Zeit. Dieses ewige Kuscheln und Knutschten geht mir so was von auf die Nerven. Wenn sie mich nicht bald ranlässt, kann sie sich einen anderen Dummen suchen."

Die beiden Jungen verstummten, Ginny Weasley stand in der Tür sah aus wie eine angriffsbereite Veela. Mit diesem Blick hätte sie ihrer Mutter und Snape Konkurrenz machen können. Sie sah aus wie ein Werwolf kurz vor dem Sprung.

„DU HORMONGESTEUERTES RIESENARSCHLOCH! DU KANNST DIR EIN LOCH IN DEINE MATRATZE MACHEN, WENN DU SAMENSTAU HAST. WENN DU EINE JUNGFRAU FLACHLEGEN WILLST, MUSST DU DIR SOWIESO EINE ANDERE SUCHEN!", brüllte sie wie von Sinnen.

_/ Ich muss raus hier, bevor ich einen Mord begehe. Einfach nur raus. Dieser miese Penner kann mir gestohlen bleiben. /_

Mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte sie an den Jungs vorbei, durch den Schankraum nach draußen. Alle Gäste waren in ihren Gesprächen verstummt und glotzten ihr nach.

Tränen schossen ihr ins Gesicht. Blindlings rannte sie los. Wohin sie wollte, wusste sie nicht, nur eines – weg von hier. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine eiskalte Hand drücke ihr Herz zusammen. Sie stolperte in einer dunklen Gasse über einen lockeren Pflasterstein, schlug hart in einen Rosenbusch, der an einer Hauswand stand, zerkratzte sich das Gesicht und zerriss sich die Robe, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Bis sie gegen etwas Weiches prallte...

„Miss Weasley! Wohin so eilig?", ertönte Snapes Stimme.

_/ Die Kleine scheint völlig aufgelöst. Was ist der denn passiert/_

_/ Ist heute Arschlochalarm oder was? Der soll mich loslassen. Ich will hier weg. /_

Wütend begann Ginny, wild um sich zu schlagen. Snape versuchte ihre Arme festzuhalten, hatte aber nur bedingt Erfolg. Ginny zerkratzte ihm das Gesicht und wand sich wie ein wildes Tier, um sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

_/ So kann ich sie unmöglich gehen lassen. Die tut sich noch was an. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet mich umrennen? Was soll ich denn mit so einem hysterischen Frauenzimmer tun/_

„So beruhigen sie sich doch, Miss Weasley", versuchte er es sanfter.

„Sie sind doch auch nur eines dieser Schwanz gesteuertes Monster. Denken immer nur mit ihren Hormonlanzen. Lassen sie mich los. HILFE! NEIN, ICH WILL NICHT. LOSLASSEN! HILFE!" Ihre Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort immer lauter.

„Lumos", klang es durch die Dunkelheit.

Die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall standen mit offenen Mündern da und versuchten, die sich ihnen bietende Situation zu analysieren.

Da stand ein Professor Snape im Dunkeln, in einer abgelegenen Gasse und hielt krampfhaft ein sich wehrendes Mädchen fest. Blut lief von seiner Wange.

„Miss Weasley ", rief McGonagall entsetzt, als sie das Mädchen erkannte.

Ginny stand mit zerrissener Robe vor dem Tränkemeister, mit geröteten Wangen und panischem Blick. Ihr beinahe freier Oberkörper lies einen Blick auf ihren BH zu.

„Ist nicht … so … nicht wie es … aussieht … wollte nur", stotterte Snape.

_/ Oh Merlin, wie konnte ich in so eine verfängliche Situation geraten? Hoffentlich sagt die kleine Weasley bald etwas zu meiner Entlastung. Sonst tötet mich Minerva noch hier auf der Stelle. /_

„Miss Weasley, hat er ihnen etwas getan? Geht es ihnen gut?", die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors befreite ihre Schülerin aus Snapes Griff.

Wütend funkelte die Professorin ihren Kollegen an und nahm die Rothaarige beschützend in ihre Arme. Sanft strich sie ihr über das Haar.

„Ist schon gut, Ginny. Jetzt wird dir nichts mehr geschehen."

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts …", begann Snape, doch Professor Flitwick fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Es ist denke ich besser, wenn du jetzt gar nichts mehr sagst, Severus. Die Situation spricht ja wohl für sich. Du solltest dich schämen."

_/ Ich muss etwas sagen. - Snape hat mir doch gar nichts getan. Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. – Doch, er ist ein Mann. Er wird für alle Idioten büßen. /_

Schweigend lies sich Ginny von McGonagall zum Schloss führen. Snape folgte ihnen mit wütendem Gesicht. Wieso sagte diese Weasley nicht endlich, dass er ihr nichts getan hatte?

Schaulustige hatten sich eingefunden. Snape konnte Sätze hören wie:

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass der sich geändert hat."

„Mistkerl bleibt Mistkerl."

„Professor, toller Job für jemanden, der auf kleine Mädchen steht."

„Das arme Ding, hoffentlich kommt sie darüber hinweg."

Snape wurde immer wütender. Warum sagte Ginny nicht einfach die Wahrheit?

xXx

Der Tränkemeister war ein Zauberer, der sich beherrschen konnte. Aber langsam fand seine Geduld ein Ende. Bebend saß er in Dumbledores Büro auf einem Sessel und starrte die immer noch schweigende Ginny an. Diese saß auf dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel umringt von ihrer Hauslehrerin und Professor Flitwick. Albus Dumbledore saß mit nachdenklicher Mine an seinem Schreibtisch und sah den Tränkemeister fragend an.

_/ Noch nicht einmal Albus scheint mir zu glauben. Warum nur? Noch nie habe ich mich einer Schülerin genähert. / _

„JETZT SAG DOCH ENDLICH, DASS ICH DIR NICHTS GETAN HABE", brüllte Snape los, spritzte auf und packte die Gryffindor an den Schultern.

Ginny quiekte vor Schreck auf. Snapes Augen waren ganz dicht vor ihren. So schwarz, wie glühende Kohlestücke, bohrten sie sich in ihre Augen. Die Intensität seines Blickes lies sie erschaudern. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie konnte nicht länger schweigen. Snape tat ihr leid. Moment, wie war das? Der tat ihr leid? Hatte sie vom Sturz eine Gehirnerschütterung?

„Er hat mir nichts getan … nichts … wirklich", presste sie hervor.

„Ginny", McGonagall hatte Snape weggestoßen und kniete jetzt vor der jungen Gryffindor, „egal mit was er dir droht. Du musst uns die Wahrheit sagen. Nimm ihn nicht in Schutz, nur weil er dein Lehrer ist."

„Das wäre doch kein Grund zu Lügen. Professor Snape hat mir nichts getan. Er hat mich nicht angerührt." Ginny wurde ärgerlich.

_/ Na endlich, Mädchen. Danke dir. / _

„Nicht angerührt? Deine Robe ist von alleine zerrissen und mir kam es nur so vor, als hielte er deine Arme fest?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Ich bin in der Dunkelheit gestolpert und habe mir die Robe zerrissen. Noch bevor ich auf Professor Snape traf. Wollen sie sagen ich lüge?", keifte Ginny.

_/ Dass sie ihm nicht glaubt, kann ich ja noch verstehen. Aber wieso glaubt sie mir nicht/_

„Gestolpert und gefallen? Dass ich nicht lache", tobte die ältere Hexe.

„Minerva, wenn sie beide versichern, es ist nichts vorgefallen, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als ihnen zu glauben", versuchte Dumbledore seine Kollegin zu besänftigen.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Von ihnen Beiden. Ich behalte sie im Auge." Wütend rauschte die Professorin, gefolgt von Flitwick, aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.

„Damit wäre das erledigt. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich." Mit diesen Worten zog sich der Schulleiter in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten zurück.

Ginny blieb auf ihrem Sessel sitzen, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht bewegen. Nicht solange der am Schreibtisch lehnende Snape sie so vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte sie nach einer Weile leise.

„Wieso haben sie es nicht früher gesagt?", schnarrte er ärgerlich.

„Ich war zu wütend."

„Auf mich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Auf alle Männer!"

„Auch wenn es mir schmeichelt, dass sie mich dazuzählen, wüsste ich doch gerne, was WIR ihnen getan haben." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Alle sind Hormon gesteuert und wollen einen nur ins Bett zerren."

_/ Ups, das habe ich IHM jetzt nicht ins Gesicht gesagt. Doch, das hast du, Ginny. /_

„Wann soll ICH das versucht haben?" Seine Stimme klang nun eindeutig amüsiert.

„In ihrem Alter kann man sich nur besser beherrschen."

_/ Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer das sein kann. Auch in meinem Alter, Kleines. /_

„Sie reden über Dinge, von denen sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Wollen sie behaupten, sie hätten nicht meine Brüste in meinem BH bewundert?", protestierte Ginny.

„Wie kommen sie …" Seine Augen wurden unruhig.

„Ich hab's gesehen!", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Miss Weasley. Sie haben uns da eine Sache eingebrockt, an der wir noch eine Zeit lang zu knabbern haben werden", blockte er ab.

„Aber Dumbledore glaubt uns doch."

„Warten sie ab. Der Mob wird so schnell keine Ruhe geben."

Sie verließen das Büro des Schulleiters. Snape verschwand in die Kerker und Ginny ging in den Gemeinschaftraum.

Kaum hatte sie diesen betreten, stürmten auch schon Ron, Harry und Hermine auf sie zu.

„Was hat das Schwein mit dir gemacht?", wütete Ron los.

Als Hermine die zerrissene Robe sah, blieb ihr die Luft weg.

„Es stimmt also, Ginny. Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht. Du bist eine Schülerin. Hat Dumbledore ihn wenigstens gleich rausgeworfen?"

„Nein, er bleibt", sagte Ginny leise.

„WIE BITTE? Der alte Lustmolch fingert meine Schwester an und darf weiter unterrichten? Hat man dir nicht geglaubt?", donnerte Ron.

„Er hat mir nichts getan. Warum bei Merlin glaubt mir niemand?", schrie sie zurück.

Alle Gryffindors, die im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, standen um Ginny herum. Bei ihren letzten Worten wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck bei vielen. Anstatt Mitgefühl und Bedauern waren jetzt Abscheu und Unverständnis zu sehen.

„Ginny, du kannst ihn doch nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Was ist wenn das nächste Mal keiner in der Nähe ist, der dich rettet?", sagte Hermine beschwörend.

„Vielleicht hätte sie gerne, dass mehr passiert wäre", tönte Seamus Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Ron schnellte auf ihn zu und schlug ihm die Faust auf die Nase. Seamus hielt sich mit beiden Händen das blutende Gesichtsteil.

„Mit mir wolltest du nicht ins Bett gehen. Aber wenn dieses Scheusal dich mit Gewalt nehmen will, schützt du ihn auch noch. Wenn du auf die harte Tour stehst, hättest du mir nur etwas sagen müssen", stänkerte Seamus durch seine Hände hindurch.

„Halt die Klappe Seamus. Sonst hau ich dir auch noch eine rein", schnarrte Harry.

Ginny rannte so schnell sie konnte in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Das also hatte Snape gemeint. Hermine kam herein und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Jetzt erzähl was passiert ist", sagte sie sanft.

„Eigentlich nicht viel. Seamus hat vor einem Ravenclaw dumm daher geredet. Von wegen, er werde mich jetzt bald flach legen und so weiter. Na ja, da bin ich kopflos weggerannt und in einer Seitengasse in einen doofen Busch geknallt. Dabei habe ich mir die Robe zerrissen. Snape hat mich aufgegriffen und wollte mich in meinem verwirrten Zustand nicht gehen lassen. Das war alles. Jetzt glauben alle, er wollte mir an die Wäsche, dabei war er sogar verhältnismäßig freundlich."

„Ich glaube dir, aber Ron zu überzeugen wird schwieriger. Lass uns erst mal drüber schlafen."

Ginny wickelte sich ganz fest in ihre Decke, und als ihre Mitbewohnerinnen hereinkamen, stellte sie sich schlafend. Doch schlafen konnte sie in Wirklichkeit die ganze Nacht nicht.


	2. Aufmunterung und Irritation

Schön, dass Euch die Story so gut gefällt. Dann geht es auch schon weiter.

**Abhaya**: Ja, die beiden werden zurückschlagen - versprochen.

**HexeLea**: Ich werde mich beeilen.

**Nenya**: Danke!

**MariaCharlie**: Du weißt ja, ich lasse die beiden zu gerne zusammenkommen. Danke fürs betan.

**Sevina Snape**: Laß Dich überraschen.

Doch nun viel Spaß (auch Euch Schwarzlesern)mit Kapitel zwei:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aufmunterung und Irritation**

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny bereits fertig, als ihre Zimmergenossinnen erst aufstanden. In der Hoffnung, Hermine schon anzutreffen, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Tatsächlich saß der Bücherwurm am Kamin und las.

„Morgen Mine. Gut geschlafen?"

Die junge Hexe blickte von ihrem Buch auf und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Offensichtlich besser als du. Hast du dir mal deine Augen angesehen? Du machst jedem Vampir Konkurrenz."

„Am liebsten würde ich heute gar nicht in den Unterricht gehen. Wir haben gleich als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Wie soll ich mich denn verhalten? Ganz zu Schweigen vom Frühstück. Heute lege ich am besten einen Diättag ein."

„Unsinn, du wirst schön mitkommen. Je weniger du darauf reagierst, desto schneller vergessen die anderen es wieder."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr."

Hermine zog die immer noch unwillige Ginny hinter sich her. In der großen Halle waren tatsächlich schon einige Schüler und gafften sie an. Missmutig stocherte Ginny in ihrem Haferbrei. Wenn sie auch nur einen Löffel schlucken müsste, würde sie sich erbrechen. In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape spektakulär wie immer den Raum. Aufkommendes Gemurmel unterband er sofort indem er den Sprechenden todbringende Blicke zuwarf. Ginny sah zu ihm hin. Doch, nein, das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Hatte er ihr gerade ein Lächeln geschenkt? Er? Konnte er überhaupt lächeln? Nun nahm sie doch einen Löffel Brei. Hermine lächelte ihr ebenfalls zu. Ron und Harry betraten die Halle.

„Hallo Schwesterlein, keine Panik, Hermine hat uns alles erzählt. Ich werde dich nicht mehr zutexten." Ron grinste.

Dankbar blickte sie zu ihrem Bruder und Harry. Die beiden Jungs setzten sich und begannen zu essen.

„Seit wann isst du Haferbrei?", fragte Harry und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Heute so", grinste sie.

„Endlich lachst du mal wieder. Ich dachte schon, du hättest Mundwinkellähmung", witzelte Harry.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Drei hoch zum Astronomieturm. Ginny ging hinunter zu den Kerkern. Doch Seamus und seine beiden Ravenclawfreunde fingen sie ab.

„Hallo Süße. Na, sollen wir es noch mal versuchen? Jetzt wo ich weiß, auf was du stehst, kann ich es dir ja vielleicht recht machen", grinste er schmierig.

Unsanft presste er Ginny an die Wand und hielt ihre Hand fest, so dass sie nicht ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

_/ Wenn der mich jetzt anfasst, schreie ich das ganze Schloss zusammen. /_

„Mr Finnegan, Mr Hilliges und Mr Benson - was tun wir denn da?", schnarrte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

_/ Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so gefreut, Snape zu sehen. /_

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie das was angeht", fauchte Seamus zurück.

„Wenn ich, wie sie, nur so viele Gehirnzellen hätte, um meine Körperfunktionen aufrecht zu erhalten, würde ich meine Ressourcen nicht damit verschwenden, denken zu wollen", sagte Snape scharf.

„Sie wollen doch nur selbst an sie ran. Damit können sie auch warten, bis ich fertig bin. Ich war zuerst da."

_/ So, so der Bengel denkt, ich wäre nun angreifbar. Na, ob sich da ein junger Ire nicht mächtig geirrt hat? Ich glaube, ich muss in nächster Zeit wieder ab und an etwas unausstehlicher sein. Nur so zur Abschreckung. /_

„Wer sagt ihnen denn, dass ich so etwas wie SIE an sie ranlassen würde, wenn ich wirklich etwas von ihr wollte? Glauben sie allen Ernstes, ich würde sie auch nur in ihre Nähe lassen? Sie Nichts? 100 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen und jetzt machen sie, dass sie Land gewinnen. Sonst reiße ich ihnen vielleicht doch noch den Kopf ab!", donnerte Snape.

Die drei jungen Zauberer rannten, als ob der Teufel hinter ihnen her wäre. So ähnlich kamen sie sich auch vor. Jedenfalls konnte man das denken, wenn man Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Näher betrachtet hätte man aber ein amüsiertes Blitzen in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Danke", sagte Ginny und blickte auf ihre Füße.

„Hat ihre Robe ein Loch oder einen Flecken?", schnarrte Snape.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, hob aber nicht die Augen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Gäbe es sonst einen Grund so intensiv nach unten zu starren? Oder sollte ihr Dank - ehrlich gemeint sein?", nun zuckten sogar seine Mundwinkel etwas.

Doch Ginny konnte es nicht sehen, da sie immer noch den Fußboden anstarrte.

_/ Wieso fällt es mir nur so schwer, in ihrer Gegenwart meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten? Sie tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn jemand weiß, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn einem alle meiden, bin das wohl ich. Auch wenn das bei mir zur Tarnung gehört. Ich sollte sie etwas aufmuntern. /_

„Nein, mein Dank war nicht echt. Ich hätte es toll gefunden, weiter von diesem Idioten begrapscht zu werden", sagte sie sarkastisch und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Das hätten sie mir früher sagen müssen. Soll ich ihn zurückrufen? Oder soll ich seinen Part übernehmen?"

_/ Jetzt fange ich auch noch an mit ihr zu flirten. Pfui, Severus, wirklich. Das ist jetzt genug. / _

_/ Wieso hat er mir geholfen? Nur um mich danach fertig zu machen? Er ist echt ein Ekel. - Oder versucht er mich gerade aufzumuntern/_

„Das würde ihnen gefallen. Arme unschuldige Schülerinnen auf dem Flur zu belästigen", stichelte sie.

„Dann hätte ich doch wenigstens verbrochen, wofür mich die ganze Meute verurteilt."

Geschockt starrte Ginny ihn an.

„Jetzt … echt?", stammelte sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an ihres. Ginny schluckte hart. Einerseits hatte sie etwas Angst, andererseits schlug ihr Herz nicht nur deshalb bis zum Hals. Wollte er sie jetzt küssen oder was? Ihr wurde mulmig zu Mute. Doch irgendwie angenehm mulmig. Er öffnete den Mund. Sie hielt den Atem an und schluckte hart.

„Jetzt aber nichts wie hinunter in die Kerker. Sie haben nur noch drei Minuten. Wenn sie nach mir ankommen, ziehe ich ihnen Punkte ab. Völlig egal, ob ich sie leiden kann oder nicht. - Los jetzt."

_/ Was bin ich nur für eine dumme Pute? Wie konnte ich auf so eine Idee kommen, dass er mich küssen will? Und vor allem: weshalb war ich deswegen so aufgeregt/_

Ginny rannte los wie vom wilden Drachen gebissen. Doch als sie an der Kerkertür ankam, stand Snape schon dort …

„Rein mit ihnen, sonst komme ich heute das erste Mal seit sieben Jahren zu spät in eine Unterrichtsstunde."

_/ Warum hat er nur gewartet. Hat er vorhin nicht gesagt, er könne mich leiden? Unsinn - Snape kann niemanden leiden. Langsam verliere ich den Verstand. Am besten gehe ich später zu Madam Pomfrey - oder doch lieber zu Hermine? Woher soll ich das wissen ... / _

Die Slytherins der Klasse warfen Ginny anzügliche Blicke zu, während die Gryffindors eher geringschätzig abwartete.

Für die einen war sie ein kleiner Feigling, der es nicht gewagt hat, ihren Hauslehrer anzuklagen. Für die anderen war sie eine Verräterin, die nicht kämpft, sondern sich von Snape in die Knie zwingen lässt.

Ginny fühlte sich unwohl, wohingegen Snape die Situation fast zu genießen schien. Gerade hatte er einen Gryffindor wegen unsorgsamen Umgangs mit Zaubertrankzutaten zur Schnecke gemacht.

„Diese dämlichen Feuerraupen sind so klein, wie soll man sie in die Hand nehmen, ohne sie zu zerdrücken?", murrte der Junge kleinlaut.

„Mr Woodcook, würden sie bitte nicht von ihrer auf die Intelligenz der Raupen schließen? Außerdem könnte ich mich nicht erinnern, sie gebeten zu haben, den Respekt mir gegenüber oder die Anrede -Sir- weg zu lassen."

„Wie könnte ich jemanden - Sir - nennen, der kleine Mädchen missbraucht?", platzte es aus dem Jungen raus.

„150 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Mr Woodcook, was sie können oder nicht können, ist mir, gelinde gesagt, absolut egal. Was ich in meiner Freizeit tue, geht SIE gar nichts an. Und mein Verhältnis zu Miss Weasley ist und bleibt ganz alleine UNSERE Sache. Professor Dumbledores Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass alles ein Missverständnis war. Wollen sie jetzt etwa behaupten, sie wären schlauer als unser Schulleiter? – Zusätzlich eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Hausmeister Filch."

Damit ließ er den verdatterten Jungen stehen, stellte sich an sein Pult und beobachtete die Schüler bei der Zubereitung des Trankes.

_/ Weshalb redet er so zweideutig? Und was heißt hier: unser Verhältnis ist unsere Sache? Man könnte meinen, es würde ihm Spaß machen, dieses Gerücht noch zu schüren. /_

Ginny wollte gerade die Molchaugen in den Trank geben, als sie merkte, dass jemand ihre Hand festhielt. Snape stand neben ihr und begutachtete den Kessel ihres Hintermannes. Durch seine weite Robe, für die anderen unsichtbar, hatte er ihre Hand gepackt und hinderte sie so daran, einen Fehler zu begehen. Auf der Tafel standen Salamanderaugen, wie sie mit einem weiteren Blick feststellen musste ... Schnell packte sie die falsche Zutat wieder weg und versuchte, sich jetzt endlich zu konzentrieren.

_/ Sie kommt mit der ganzen Situation nicht zurecht. Ich werde ihr einfach ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hat. / _

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich ans Pult, Ginny blickte ihn dankbar an. Er warf ihr ein Petzauge zu. Moment, wie war das? Ein Petzauge, eindeutig!. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor der jungen Hexe bewusst wurde, dass sie ihren Lehrer mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer anstarrte. Das war das Ende sämtlicher, wenn überhaupt vorhandener, Konzentration.

Beim Abgeben der Trankproben stellte sich Ginny ganz nach hinten. Da alle Schüler Snapes Unterrichtszimmer so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollten, war der letzte schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als Ginny ihre Phiole abstellte.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und starrte auf ihr Fläschchen.

Professor Snape hob den Kopf und blickte sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen", sagte er emotionslos.

„Alles."

Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah sie fragend an.

„Dass sie versuchen, nett zu mir zu sein, und für den Trank", endlich sah auch sie ihm in die Augen.

„Ich würde mir nie herausnehmen, zu ihnen nett sein zu wollen. Was ihren Trank angeht, nun ja, er ist etwas blass. Aber ich denke, er ist nicht ganz verkehrt. Hätten sie die Molchaugen hinein gegeben, hätte ich sie, dank der folgenden Explosion, das zweite Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden im BH gesehen. Wie sie ja in Dumbledores Büro richtig feststellten, bin ich auch nur ein hormongesteuerter Mann. Wer weiß, wie lange ich mich dann hätte beherrschen können", seine Augen hatten einen eindeutig verschmitzten Ausdruck angenommen.

Verwirrt ging Ginny durch die Bankreihen, öffnete gedankenverloren die Tür und trat in den Korridor.

_/ Dieser Mann macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Flirtet der mit mir oder nimmt er mich nur auf den Arm? Unsinn, natürlich nimmt er mich nur auf den Arm. Er benutzt mich nur, um die anderen zu foppen. Oder/_

Der Zaubertränkemeister schaute ihr nach.

_/ Hoffentlich fängt sie sich bald wieder. In diesem Zustand ist sie zu angreifbar. Das dumme Geplapper der Schüler wird ihr schwer zusetzten, wenn sie nicht lernt, es zu ignorieren oder die Anderen mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu bekämpfen. – Wieso interessiert mich das eigentlich? Bringt mich der Anblick eines Busens im BH jetzt schon so aus der Bahn? Oder nur der Anblick dieses Busens ... /_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an den kleinen Reviewknopf. Der fühlt sich immer so einsam.grins


	3. Die Taktik

Hallo Loki ists mal wieder. Danke für die Reviews.

Renus' Bride: Ne, bleib bei Remus, ich glaube er ist auf dauer unkomplizierter. Aber schön Dich etwas angesteckt zu haben.

Abhaya: Ja Snape und Ginny sind wie für einander gemacht.

Chromoxid: Ja wenn die Gedanken nicht wären.grins

HexeLea: Laß mal, die beiden werden schon was lernen, auch wenn es nicht gerade Zaubertränke ist.lol

Danke an meine Beta Mariacharly (Ich hoffe Du machst meinetwegen keine Nachtschichten)

Viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die Taktik**

Nach weiteren endlosen Stunden Unterricht und einem schrecklichen Nachtessen konnte Ginny endlich mit Hermine reden. Die beiden liefen durch die Flure und quatschten.

„Mine, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Wenn ihr dabei seid, geht es ja noch. Aber meistens bin ich alleine. Die einzige, die mir außer euch noch glaubt ist Luna. Doch die hat es mit den Anderen schon schwer genug. Und Neville als Freund hat ihr auch keine Pluspunkte gebracht."

„So schlimm?"

„Die einzigen Stunden heute, die nicht furchtbar waren, waren Zaubertränke."

„Ach ja, wieso das denn?"

„Snape hat jeden, der dumm geredet hatte, einen seiner halt - dein – Maul – oder – ich – töte – dich – auf – der – Stelle Blicke zugeworfen. Sobald einer etwas gesagt hat, hat er ihn zurechtgewiesen."

„Snape? Unser ich – bin – eine – übergroße – hässliche – Fledermaus - Snape. Professor rührt – und – sprecht – mich – nicht - an? Warst du in einem anderen Tränkeunterricht? Oder haben wir einen Vielsafttrank Snape?"

„Das ist ja genau dass, was mich so durcheinander bringt. Will er mir helfen? Oder nimmt er mich nur auf den Arm?"

„Es geht dir ja schlimmer, als ich dachte. Du machst dir Gedanken über Snapes Absichten? Glaube mir, sie sind bestimmt nicht gut. Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber wir müssen eine Taktik finden, um dich vor den Angriffen der anderen zu schützen."

„Was hältst du von einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber? Oder Harrys Tarnumhang?"

„Sei nicht albern. So wie ich das sehe, hast du nur drei Möglichkeiten. Alles über dich ergehen lassen. Aber das überstehst du glaube ich nicht. Jeden verhexen, der dir dumm kommt. Aber das gibt unzähligen Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten. Oder aber, du begegnest ihnen ironisch und ziehst alles ins Lächerliche. Meinst du, so etwas könntest du?"

_/ Snapes Taktik. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach einmal versuchen. Ich bin zwar keine Slytherin, aber es müsste gehen. /_

„Zumindest werde ich es versuchen. Die werde ich schocken, bis ihnen die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen."

Sie waren wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Ron und Harry saßen am Kamin. Die beiden Hexen setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Alle Klarheiten restlos beseitigt?", scherzte Ron, um seine Schwester aufzuheitern.

„Ich habe jetzt eine Taktik. Aber ihr dürft nicht erschrecken", antwortete Ginny geheimnisvoll.

„Na, was macht dein Retter und Liebhaber?", spottete Seamus, wie bestellt, quer durch den Raum.

Ron und Harry wollten sofort reagieren. Doch Ginny hielt sie davon ab.

„Es geht ihm gut. Hoffe ich. Wieso fragst du? Möchtest du noch mehr Punktabzug von ihm?"

Sie würdigte den jungen Zauberer keines Blickes, während sie sprach. Der Angesprochene wurde zornesrot im Gesicht und begann zu schreien.

„Also hatte ich doch Recht! Du lässt dich von diesem schleimigen Fiesling flachlegen. Du hättest von mir dasselbe bekommen können."

Ginny war auf den Beinen und näherte sich gefährlich langsam ihrem ehemaligen Freund. Ihre sonst so freundlichen, braunen Augen funkelten mordlustig.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, du könntest einem Vergleich mit Professor Snape, in welchem Gebiet auch immer, standhalten? – Übrigens, er ist in keiner Hinsicht, nicht auch nur ein wenig, schleimig. Nur zu deiner Information. Und nun kusch dich."

Sprachlos starrte Seamus sie an. Der Mund stand ihm offen, was ihm ein ziemlich dümmliches Aussehen verpasste. Ihren Triumph aufkostend drehte sich Ginny langsam zu ihren Freunden um. Über deren überraschte Gesichter musste sie lachen.

_/ Wow - war das gut. Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Jetzt verstehe ich Snape. So kann man sich wehren und es macht auch noch Spaß. /_

„Du warst gut, richtig gut", lobte Hermine.

„Mensch, Ginny, das war echt slytherin. Richtig snapelike", sagte Harry immer noch staunend.

Nur ihr Bruder Ron starrte sie noch immer ungläubig an.

„Was war das denn?", stammelte er endlich.

„Meine neue Verteidigungstaktik! Hat doch prima gewirkt."

Ron schien immer noch verwirrt.

„Ich gehe jetzt in mein Bett - Schlaf nachholen. Wenn schon eine der Damen im Zimmer ist, kann ich noch etwas meine Strategie üben."

Lächeln stieg sie die Stufen nach oben. Kaum im Bett war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie gut gelaunt ins Badezimmer. Ihr Gespräch mit Seamus hatte sich anscheinend herumgesprochen. Die Blicke der anderen Mädchen waren zwar immer noch geprägt von Unverständnis und Abscheu, doch auch Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzten waren zu lesen. Vor allem aber traute sich keine mehr dumme Bemerkungen zu machen. Einige vermieden es sogar sie anzusehen.

Gut gelaunt ging sie mit Hermine und Harry in die große Halle. Gierig lud sie ihren Teller voll. Da sie gestern nicht viel gegessen hatte, nagte nun der Hunger. Gerade als sie ein halbes Würstchen in den Mund nahm, fiel ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ginny lächelte ihn an, so gut man das mit einem halben Würstchen im Mund eben so konnte.

_/ Das ging ja schnell. Gestern sah sie noch aus als stände sie kurz vor der Verzweiflung und heute ist sie wieder ganz vergnügt. Oder? Irgendwie sieht sie verändert aus. /_

Ginny verließ alleine die Halle. Sie wollte gerade die Abkürzung zum Verwandlungsunterrichtzimmer nehmen, als eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme sie stoppen lies.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen besser", sagte Snape kühl.

„Wie ich sehe, spionieren sie mir nach", überrascht er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wer würde so etwas vermuten?", konterte er lächelnd.

„Professor, was werden die Leute denken?", sagte sie trocken.

„Ah, die können denken?"

„Sie versuchen es."

_/ Es ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, wie schlagfertig sie ist. /_

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie eine mir nicht unbekannte Strategie gewählt, um mit dieser Situation umzugehen."

„Solange ich nicht auch aussehe wie eine übergroße Fledermaus." Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. War sie zu weit gegangen?

„Ich denke da besteht keine Gefahr", grinste er.

„Meinen sie?"

„Ich war schon vorher nicht besonders schön."

„Männer sollen nicht schön, sondern interessant sein."

„Das bekäme ich eventuell sogar hin."

_/ Das brauchen sie nicht hinbekommen, das sind sie. Der interessanteste Mann den ich kenne. – Was sind **das** denn für Gedanken/_

„Ja, das kann man, denke ich, so sagen", sagte Ginny schnell.

„Flirten sie gerade mit ihrem Tränkemeister, Miss Weasley?" Seine Augen funkelten.

„Das würde ich mich nie wagen Professor." Theatralisch schlug sie die Augenlieder nach unten.

_/ Oder flirte ich gerade mit ihm? Nein, das ist nur Taktik trainieren. Hoffe ich. /_

„Professor Snape, darf ich erfahren, was sie mit meiner Schülerin hier im Flur treiben?", fragte Minerva McGonagall streng.

„Sieht es aus als würden wir es treiben?" Suchend sah er an sich herunter.

_/ Er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Ob es so gut ist, sich mit McGonagall anzulegen/_

McGonagalls Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Außerdem ist diesmal sämtliche Kleidung an ihrem Platz", sagte Ginny prompt, merkte aber schnell, dass diese Antwort nicht geeignet war, den Konflikt zu entschärfen. McGonagall öffnete und schloss tonlos ihren Mund. Es war schwierig, diese neue Art zu unterdrücken.

_/ Guter Schuss, Kleine. Die große Löwin sprachlos zu machen ist schon was für Fortgeschrittene. / _

„Genevra Weasley, gehen sie SOFORT in ihren Klassenraum. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wegen Unverschämtheit gegenüber einem Lehrkörper.", McGonagalls Stimme klirrte vor Wut.

Ginny ging um die nächste Ecke, konnte aber dann nicht widerstehen und lauschte.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht, was du mit Miss Weasley angestellt hast. Aber glaube mir, ich werde es herausfinden. Irgendetwas führst du im Schilde. Und seit wann redest du so respektlos mit anderen Lehrkräften im Beisein einer Schülerin? Reicht es nicht, dass wir privat deine unmögliche Art ertragen müssen? Weiß Merlin, warum Albus diese Art amüsant findet."

„Wahrscheinlich weil er sie versteht."

Sie stellte sich bedrohlich vor ihn und hielt ihm den Zeigefinger wie einen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Severus. Mit mir treibst du nicht eines deiner Spielchen. Und Hände weg von Miss Weasley!"

„In Ordnung, dann lasse ich DIE HÄNDE weg von ihr", sagte er anzüglich grinsend und lies die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors einfach stehen.

Ginny grinste in sich hinein und rannte in den Unterrichtsraum. Keuchend setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz. Fragend sah Luna sie von der Seite an. Die Professorin stürmte immer noch wütend in das Zimmer und warf Ginny einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Was hat die denn? Und warum warst du so außer Atem? Jetzt sag schon", flüsterte Luna.

„Sie ist ausgeflippt, weil ich mit Snape geredet habe. Dann habe ich die beiden noch belauscht, deshalb bin ich so außer Atem", zischte Ginny zurück.

„WÜRDEN SIE ENDLICH DEN MUND HALTEN? HABEN SIE MICH NICHT SCHON GENUG GEÄRGERT? Ich glaube, ihr neuer Umgang ist schlecht für sie", der Ton in ihrer Stimme drückte unmissverständlich aus, dass sie keine Widerworte mehr dulden würde.

Nach dem Unterricht ließ die Professorin Ginny nach vorne kommen.

„Ginny, mein Kind, kannst du mir sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

„Gar nichts."

_/ Und wenn da was wäre, würde ich es ihnen bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Sie glauben mir ja eh nicht. /_

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich werde dahinter kommen. Vorher werde ich keine Ruhe geben."

_/ Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, ich habe nichts zu verbergen. /_

Ginny blickte sie nur nichts sagend an und schwieg.

„Wenn sie nichts mehr zu sagen haben, dann machen sie, dass sie raus kommen."

Die Taktik der jungen Gryffindor ging auf. Nach wenigen kurzen Schlagabtauschen mit ein paar Schülern hatte sie tatsächlich Ruhe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an den armen verwaisten Reviewknopf! Bitte


	4. Der Pakt mit der Schlange

Dank an **Mariacharly**, **Chromoxid**, **Kardia**, **Abhaya** und **Kira Gmork** für die lieben Reviews.

Ein großes Knuddel an **Mariacharly**, dafür, dass sie sich immer durch meine wirren Gedanken kämpft.

**Chromoxid**: Der Gedanke, dass Snape anders sein könnte, kam mir, da es mir selbst passiert ist, dass jemand meinen Humor als Krantigkeit ausgelegt hat. Ich gebe ja zu mein Humor ist manchmal etwas zynisch und trocken aber eigendlich bin ich nett ... kann ich nett sein ...versuche ich ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Der Pakt mit der Schlange**

Für den Nachmittag war ein Quidditch-Spiel geplant.

Doch schon der erste Augenblick roch förmlich nach Ärger. Wegen eines Fehlers im Belegungsplan waren die Slytherins ebenfalls eingetragen. Madam Hooch schlug ein Freundschaftsspiel vor.

Ginny stutzte als sie Snape am Spielfeldrand sah. Was machte der denn hier? Schaute er seiner Mannschaft öfter zu?

„Na klasse, eigentlich entspanne ich mich beim Quidditch, und nun ist der da und schaut zu", maulte Harry.

„Könnte man nicht festlegen, dass außer Madam Hooch keine Lehrer anwesend sein dürfen?", schlug Ron vor.

„So schlimm ist er jetzt auch nicht", sagte Ginny und zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Schwesterlein, du kommst mir langsam sehr merkwürdig vor."

„Langsam?", kommentierte Ginny und schwang sich in die Luft.

Noch bevor Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff, schickte Draco Malfoy Ron einen Fluch auf den Hals, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ron unelegant und äußerst unsanft aus sieben Metern auf die Erde prallte. Ginny schoss sofort, wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßend, auf den blonden Slytherin los. Dieser landete direkt vor seinem Hauslehrer, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch Snapes Anwesenheit konnte Ginny nicht stoppen. Sie landete genau neben Malfoy.

„Du dämlicher, degenerierter Spross einer aussterbenden Zaubererlinie. Bist du so schlecht, dass du deine Gegner schon vor dem Spiel mit regelwidrigen Fouls stoppen musst?"

„Es kann sich nicht jede Familie vermehren wie die Karnickel. Außerdem: was kann ich dafür, wenn dein Bruder zu ungeschickt zum Fliegen ist?", keifte Malfoy siegessicher.

„Deine Eltern wollten doch nur keine Kinder mehr, weil sie so erschrocken sind, als sie dich Missgeburt zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Wenn du meinen Bruder noch mal angreifst, breche ich dir die Nase. "

„Professor Snape, haben sie das gehört? Sie hat mir gedroht."

_/ Erwatet dieses blonde Früchtchen jetzt tatsächlich, dass ich ihm gegen Ginny beistehe? Das ist … wie nennen es die Muggel … ach ja, den Bock zum Gärtner machen. Seit wann ist Miss Weasley eigentlich Ginny für mich? Sei vorsichtig, Severus, das ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. / _

„Soll ich dir deshalb das Händchen halten, Draco? Oder soll ich mich schützend vor dich stellen, damit dich eine jüngere und kleinere Hexe nicht angreift? Ehrlich - benimmt sich so ein Malfoy?", tadelte der in schwarz gekleidete Zauberer.

Nachdem sich Madam Hooch wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde es ein hartes, aber faires Spiel. Ginny verließ als Letzte die Umkleide, da sie einen kleinen Kratzer an ihrem Oberschenkel heilen musste.

Kaum stand sie auf dem Flur, sah sie Snape an der Wand lehnen. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.

_/ Was macht der denn schon wieder hier? Wartet er auf mich/_

„Haben sie etwas vergessen?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Nein, ich stehe nur hier und bewundere die Aussicht."

_/ Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas mit dir reden; aber dass kann ich dir ja schlecht sagen. /_

„Ja, doch, Hagrids Gemüsegarten ist ein sehr romantisches Anschauungsobjekt."

„Wollen sie behaupten, dass ich lüge?"

„ So etwas käme mir nie in den Sinn. Ich bewundere nur ihren guten Geschmack."

„Seit wann hätte ich so was."

„Übrigens danke für heute morgen", grummelte Ginny und wechselte das Thema.

„Wieso? Was habe ich getan?"

„Ihre spitzen Bemerkungen gegenüber Professor McGonagall haben mir einigen Ärger mit selbiger bereitet."

_/ So, so Minerva lässt also nicht locker. Dann muss ich schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Mal sehen, ob Ginny mitzieht. _Miss Weasley_ heißt das, Severus! Aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange. /_

„Das tut mir ehrlich leid." Dann zog sich ein diabolisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Wollen wir die gute Professorin etwas ärgern?"

„Wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Aber ihr guter Ruf könnte etwas leiden, Miss Weasley."

„Der ist mittlerweile sowieso so gut wie hinüber, Professor Snape."

Er bot ihr seinen Arm, den sie auch annahm.

„Gestatten sie mir, sie zum Abendessen zu geleiten, liebste Ginny?"

„Aber sicher doch, liebster Herr Professor."

„Nennen sie mich bitte Severus, sonst wirkt es nicht so gut."

„Gerne doch - Severus."

Arm in Arm spazierten sie hoch zum Schloss.

_/ Kann mir mal einer sagen, was ich hier gerade tue? Irgendwie ist es schön, so einen Blödsinn zu verzapfen. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass man mit Snape so einen Spaß haben kann. /_

Unterwegs begegneten sie einer kleinen Gruppe Hufflepuffs, die stehen blieben und die Beiden unverholen anstarrten.

„Die sehen aus wie Fische auf dem Trockenen", bemerkte Snape.

„Ja, ein intelligenter Gesichtsausdruck sieht anders aus."

Dann kam der große Augenblick. Die Tür zur großen Halle ging auf und Professor Severus Snape und die Schülerin Genevra Weasley traten Arm in Arm hinein. Es herrschte Totenstille. Snape geleitete Ginny bis an den Gryffindortisch und sagte dann ungewohnt galant.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, liebste Ginny."

„Ich danke ihnen, liebster Severus. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit."

„Gleichfalls, liebste Ginny."

Er ging mit wehender Robe zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Professor McGonagall platzte fast vor Wut.

Ginny meinte beinahe Dampf aus ihren Ohren treten zu sehen. Die anderen Professoren blickten unschlüssig hin und her. Nur Dumbledore grinste sachte, sah Ginny aber fest an.

„Ginny, bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Was war das denn eben?", fragte Ron leise.

„Sag nicht, das gehöre zu deiner neuen Taktik. Das glaube ich dir nicht", flüsterte Hermine.

„Das war nur Rache an Professor McGonagall. Weil sie mich nicht in Ruhe lässt", zischte Ginny.

„Snape macht da mit? – Ginny! Da stimmt etwas nicht, glaube mir. Irgendetwas ist da faul", sagte Hermine leise, und flüsterte dann leise in Ginnys Ohr: „Sag mal, läuft da am Ende doch was zwischen Euch?"

„Blödsinn. Es ist gar nichts, das ist nur Schau."

_/ Hoffe ich zumindest. Oder nicht /_

Langsam und genüsslich verspeiste sie zwei Sandwichs und trank kühlen Kürbissaft. Ein Murmeln war rundherum zu hören, aber sie konnte nicht heraushören, was die Einzelnen sagten.

Als Snape sein Mahl beendet hatte, kam er schnurstracks wieder auf sie zu. Hinter ihr blieb er stehen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder, liebste Ginny."

„Schlafen sie gut, bis morgen früh, liebster Severus."

Sichtlich zufrieden verlies er die große Halle. Wenig später gingen auch Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny in den Gemeinschaftraum. Doch alle waren noch so verwirrt, dass keiner mehr ein Wort über diesen Zwischenfall verlor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denk an das kleine Reviewknöpfchen! Das einsame kleine Ding.


	5. Die wütende, alte Löwin

Ich bin's mal wieder.Dank an meine liebe Betaleserin Mariacharly.Dank an die Reviewer:

**Cara2**: Bitte schön, das nächste Kapitel!

**Sevina Snape**: Luftzufächel

**Kira Gmork**: Ja, mein Snape ist richtig sympatisch

**Mariacharly**: Die arme Minerva muss noch einiges durchstehen. grins

**Remus' Bride**: Ebenfalls Luftzufächel. Schöne Grüße an Willow, ich hoffe sie fühlt sich wohl in "**Back to life**", aber das werde ich ja bald lesen.

Allen Leser (ja, auch den Schwarzlesern) viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die wütende alte Löwin**

Am nächsten Morgen stürmte Hermine in Ginnys Schlafzimmer. Sichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende, stotterte sie etwas Unverständliches.

„Hermine! Beruhige dich. Was ist denn passiert? Ist etwas mit Ron oder Harry?"

„Nein … nichts … aber … also: unten im Gemeinschaftraum steht Professor Snape und will dich abholen. Zum Frühstück, wie er sagt. Könntest du dich bitte beeilen? Einige sind schon losgezogen, um Professor McGonagall zu holen."

„Oh nein, dass gibt Ärger."

Ginny machte sich so schnell sie konnte fertig und eilte die Treppen hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand umringt von völlig verstörten Schülern ein sichtlich amüsierter Zaubertränkemeister und wartete.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny. Ich hoffe, sie haben gut geschlafen."

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Was machen sie denn zu so früher Stunde hier?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam Frühstücken gehen."

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie nicht Frühsportfanatiker sind? Wenn sie schon vor acht Uhr alle Treppen von den Kerkern in den Gryffindorturm hochgestiegen sind?"

„Es wäre möglich, dass ich ihnen beweisen wollte, dass ich zwar ein alter Sack, aber ansonsten noch ein ganz fit bin."

„Wann hätte ich je behauptet, sie wären ein alter Sack?"

„Nicht wörtlich. Aber sinngemäß."

Hermine starrte mit weiten Augen von ihr zu ihm und wieder zurück.

„Ihr Ziel haben sie aber nicht erreicht."

„Weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich finde sie nicht besonders fit, sondern eher besonders verrückt."

„Auch in Ordnung. Hauptsache, sie finden mich besonders."

_/ Was war denn das jetzt schon wieder für eine Bemerkung? Als erstes muss ich ihn hier herausbringen, bevor McGonagall kommt. – Zu spät /_

„Professor Snape, darf ich fragen, was sie um diese Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses zu suchen haben?", bellte die Hauslehrerin.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, wenn ich störe. Ich wollte nur Ginny abholen", antwortete der Slytherin.

„WAS?", donnerte McGonagall.

„Miss Weasley. Ich wollte sie zum Frühstück abholen." Snape grinste.

„Sollte mir entgangen sein, dass Miss Weasley ein körperliches Gebrechen hat und deshalb nicht alleine gehen kann? Ist sie erblindet? Oder fußlahm?", fragte die ältere Hexe scharf.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht. Es ist aber auch nicht verboten, eine gute Freundin durchs Schloss zu geleiten. Oder?", fragte er ölig, charmant.

„SIE IST IHRE SCHÜLERIN, NICHT IHRE FREUNDIN. JETZT VERSCHWINDEN SIE! ABER SCHNELL!", brüllte die Haulehrerein der Gryffindor.

„Ginny, darf ich bitten?", er hob ihr einladend den Arm hin.

„Gerne doch, Severus." Sie schnappte seinen Arm und drängte ihn unter bösen Blicken ihrer Hauslehrerin zum Porträtloch hinaus.

Nachdem das Porträt zu geschwungen war, gingen sie ein paar Schritte, bis Ginny das Schweigen brach.

„Das wird Ärger geben. Mächtigen Ärger", murmelte sie.

„Ich denke, wir haben es etwas übertrieben", gab der schwarzhaarige Zauberer zu.

„Wir?"

„Sie wird ihren Eltern Bescheid geben. Sollen wir aufhören?"

_/ Mum und Dad werden ausflippen. Ich werde mehr Ärger bekommen als Fred und George zusammen. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören. – Nein: ich _will_ nicht aufhören /_

„Jetzt aufhören? Ich bin eine Gryffindor und eine Weasley. Niemals werde ich den Schwanz einziehen und klein bei geben. Und sie?"

„Aufhören? Niemals! Wir werden weitermachen und wenn wir ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen." Seine Augen funkelten kampfeslustig.

_/ Er sieht richtig gut aus, wenn er sich über irgendwas freut. Nicht so düster und unnahbar. In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich immer wohler. /_

„Ich weiß zufällig, dass sie die erste Stunde frei haben, da Hagrid einen kleinen Unfall mit einem seiner Tierchen hatte. Da ich, zufällig, auch keinen Unterricht habe, könnten wir doch etwas am See spazieren gehen. Natürlich nur wenn sie wollen."

„Zufällig … haha. Soll das ein Date werden – Severus?"

„Wo denken sie hin. Nur eine Lagebesprechung."

„So, so. Dann freue ich mich aber trotzdem."

„Ich mich auch. Und nun einen guten Appetit, Ginny."

Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon in der großen Halle am Tisch der Gryffindors angekommen waren. Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Appetit, Severus."

Er ging Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und sprach mit ihm. Ginny hatte sich gerade Pfannkuchen auf den Teller geladen, als Ron, Hermine und Harry hereinstürmten und sich zu Ginny setzten.

„Sag mal, bist du jetzt total behämmert? Die Alte hat getobt wie eine Furie. Sie wird Mum und Dad benachrichtigen. Du sitzt so was von in der Klemme, Schwesterchen."

„Ehrlich, Ginny, das war schon heftig. Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, glaube mir. Oder denkst du wirklich, Snape will was von dir?", fragte Hermine.

„Blödsinn, denkst du ein Mann wie Snape, würde sich für so was wie mich interessieren?", schnaubte Ginny.

„Ginny … wach auf! Er ist ein hässlicher und verschrobener, alter Kauz. Ein miesepetriger Eigenbrödler. Was glaubst du? Wie viele Frauen laufen so einem täglich nach? Pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht verbrennst", sagte Hermine.

„Aber er benimmt sich schon auch eigenartig. Vielleicht hat Ginny recht", warf Harry ein.

„Du bist eine große Hilfe. Danke, Harry! Außerdem _benimmt_ er sich nicht eigenartig, er _ist_ eigenartig", zischte Ron.

Ginny warf Snape einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte, trank noch einen großen Schluck Tee und lies sein halbes Frühstück stehen. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer trat hinter Ginny und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Sie entschuldigen, wenn ich ihnen Ginny jetzt entführe. Sie hat noch einen Termin wahrzunehmen", sagte er ölig.

Ginny stand auf und stellte sich neben Snape.

„Was für einen Termin?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Ein Date", sagte Ginny grinsend.

Harry spuckte seinen Tee zurück in die Tasse, während Hermine fast an ihrem Toast erstickt wäre.

„Mit DEM?", zischte Ron und funkelte Snape böse an.

Ginny nickte und ging mit Snape aus der Halle.

„Also doch ein Date?", fragte er, als sie durch das Tor die Schule verlassen hatten.

„Ein bisschen so als ob, oder?"

„Du würdest zu einem Date gehen, mit irgendeinem einundzwanzig Jahre älteren Mann? Mit dunkler Vergangenheit, zweifelhaftem Ruf und furchtbaren Manieren? Der noch dazu ernste Probleme mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hat, weder groß und sportlich, noch hübsch ist oder ebenmäßige Züge hat?"

„Nein, natürlich würde ich nicht mit irgend so einem furchtbaren Kerl ein Date haben."

_/ Natürlich, wie konnte ich auch hoffen. Welches junge, hübsche Mädchen würde mit mir etwas zu tun haben wollen. Zum Glück gibt es da ja noch einige ältere Kaliber ... /_

Sie hatten den See erreicht. Ginny setzte sich etwa geschützt unter die hängenden Äste einer Trauerweide. Snape setzte sich daneben und starrte auf den See.

„Aber mit einem bestimmten würde ich schon zu einem Date gehen", fuhr Ginny fort und starrte nun ihrerseits auf den See.

_/ Bei allen großen Zauberern, warum habe ich dass jetzt sagen müssen. Jetzt wird er mich auslachen und dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. /_

_/ WAS hat sie da gerade gesagt? Das glaube ich nicht. Sie will mich nur auf den Arm nehmen. Da stecken bestimmt ihr Bruder, Potter und Granger dahinter. /_

„Was wird das? Pubertäre Spinnereien? Oder haben sie eine Wette laufen, wie weit sie bei mir kommen?", fragte er barsch.

_/ Sieh an, die Taktik zur Verschleierung der eigenen Unsicherheit. – Moment … er … er nimmt mich nicht ernst … na warte, gleich wirst du mich ernst nehmen, Severus Snape. /_

Sie fasste Snapes Kopf und drückte dem erschrockenen Tränkemeister ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Steif wie ein Brett ließ er es über sich ergehen. Als ihre Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund forderte, hielt er den Atem an. Doch Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren. Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Mund, um sie gewähren zu lassen. Langsam merkte Ginny, wie sein Körper sich entspannte. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken. Er seufzte leise. Ginny öffnete seine Robe und strich seinen Hals entlang hinunter zu seiner Brust.

_/ Wahnsinn, sie küsst mich. Es ist so warm, so heiß, so schön. Hoffentlich endet dieser Kuss nie. Wie konnte ich je so etwas zulassen? Niemand darf mir so nahe kommen. Das ist zu gefährlich. Aber wie könnte ich mich jetzt noch sträuben /_

_/ Das ist wunderschön, nie hatte ich solche Gefühle, wenn ich jemanden küsste. Aber es ist Snape. Das war doch alles nur Schau. Was tun wir hier? Es fühlt sich so gut – so richtig an. /_

„Giiiinnyyyy!", hörte man Mrs Weasleys Brüllen durch die Luft donnern.

Wie von einem Skorpion gestochen fuhren die beiden auseinander. Snape schloss seine Robe und Ginny ordnete schnell ihre Haare. Sie rutschten ein Stück weiter auseinander und machte so unbeteiligte Gesichter wie möglich. Da kamen auch schon vier Personen in Sichtweite.

Molly Weasley stand wie ein kleiner, kugelrunder Racheengel vor den beiden. Arthur hinter ihr sah ebenfalls so wütend aus, wie es sich keiner hatte bei ihm vorstellen können. Dumbledore versuchte die beiden zu beruhigen, während Minerva McGonagall ein schadenfrohes Gesicht machte.

„Hallo Mum, Dad! Schön euch zu sehen. Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Ginny mit Unschuldsmine.

_/ Sie ist gut wirklich gut. /_

„WAS - WIR - HIER - MACHEN? Das fragst du jetzt nicht im Ernst? Was treibst du bitte hier? Und vor allem mit dem da?", Mollys Stimme vibrierte vor Zorn.

„Wir unterhalten uns doch nur", antwortete ihre Tochter verständnislos.

„WAS? Er hat versucht dich zu vergewaltigen – du nimmst ihn trotzdem in Schutz – ihr hockt seitdem aufeinander wie Flöhe auf einem Hund – er nennt dich seine Freundin – und wir erwischen euch hier unter diesen Ästen versteckt. BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?" Mrs Weasley hätte jedem Marktschreier Konkurrenz machen können.

„Wir haben uns wirklich nur unterhalten, Molly", sagte Snape.

„Du hältst besser ganz deinen Mund. UND NENN MICH NICHT MOLLY! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde zusehen, wie du aus meiner Tochter eine … " Sie konnte vor Zorn nicht weiterreden.

„Severus, was hast du mit unserer Tochter gemacht? Sie war eine nette junge Hexe, also gib uns bitte unsere Ginny zurück", sagte Arthur laut.

„Sie ist doch nur etwas erwachsener geworden. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr euch so aufregt", entgegnete Snape.

„Was hast du unserem Mädchen angetan?" Mr Weasley Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Ich habe sie nur etwas getröstet und ihr ein bisschen beigestanden." Auch Snape hatte seinen Stab in der Hand.

Arthur griff ihn an, hatte aber gegen den ehemaligen Todesser keine Chance. Blitzschnell lag der Rothaarige auf dem Boden und wand sich im Gras.

„Severus, lass Arthur gehen, sofort", sagte Dumbledore streng, doch Snape hörte nicht auf, seine Augen blickten abwesend ins Leere.

_/ Oh je, Severus ist vollkommen am Ausrasten. Ich muss ihn stoppen. Das ist nicht gut, nicht für Dad, nicht für Severus und nicht für mich. / _

„Severus, bitte lass meinen Vater gehen. Mir zuliebe", sagte Ginny und fasste Snapes Arm.

Der Tränkemeister ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte verschreckt in die Runde.

_/ Bei Merlin, warum verliere ich in solchen Situationen immer die Beherrschung? Jetzt wird sie mich hassen. Ich habe ihren Vater verletzt. Welche Frau will einen Mann, der sich nicht beherrschen kann? Ich habe alles vermasselt. Ist aber möglicherweise auch besser so. /_

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er, drehte sich um und eilte davon zum Schloss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, jetzt habe ich ein Kapitelchen geschrieben, jetzt könnt ihr ein Reviewchen schreiben. Bitte!


	6. Aufklärungen

**Chromoxid**: Ja, diese Taktik hat ihre Tüken.

**Remus' Bride**: So viele tolle Kosenamen für Minerva. grins

**Mirija**: Die Gedanken müssen aber sein, da gedachtes und gesprochenes nicht immer gleich ist.

**Kira Gmork**: Wenn man so selten Gefühle Zeigt wie Severus, kann so ein "überreagieren" schon mal vorkommen.

**Sevina Snape**: Ja, Dumbi wirds schon richten. grins Übrigens gibt es heute noch ein paar Küsse.

Viel Spaß beim lesen:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aufklärungen**

Fassungslos starrte Ginny hinter Snape her.

Was war das DAS denn gerade?

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen in mein Büro. Dort lässt es sich besser reden", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, schnappte Ginny am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her bis zu seinem Büro.

Ginny saß kampfbereit in ihrem Sessel. Molly und Arthur nahmen ihr gegenüber auf einem Sofa Platz. Professor McGonagall saß auf einem Sessel daneben. Professor Dumbledore setzte sich dazwischen.

„Dann werden wir mal beginnen. Es gibt also Probleme. Könnte mir jemand erklären, worum es geht?", fragte er ruhig.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Albus", begann die Gryffindorhauslehrerin. „Alles hat mit dieser Geschichte in Hogsmead begonnen, als wir Severus und Ginny in dieser Gasse gefunden haben. Er mit einer blutenden Strieme im Gesicht und sie mit zerrissener Robe. Ich habe damals schon nicht geglaubt, was die beiden uns da aufgetischt haben. Dann begann Miss Weasley immer aufsässiger zu werden. Sie griff verbal ihre Mitschüler an und sogar mich. Außerdem redete sie auffällig häufig mit Severus. Nun ja, seit gestern reden sich die Beiden mit Vornamen an und sind ständig zusammen. Heute Morgen hat er sie sogar im Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt, um mit ihr zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie turtelten vor aller Augen. Nach dem Frühstück nutzten sie eine Freistunde zu einem Spaziergang am See. Es ist unmöglich, was die beiden da treiben."

Ginny platzte beinahe vor Wut. Was fiel dieser alten Hexe nur ein? Wie konnte sie es wagen, so über sie beide zu reden, ihre Eltern mit hinein zuziehen, sie beim Küssen zu stören.

„Was wir treiben ist alleine unsere Sache. Und wenn wir es die ganze Nacht in den Kerkern treiben ist es immer noch unsere", keifte sie.

„Ginny!", riefen die Weasleys gleichzeitig entrüstet.

„Sehen sie, sie hört sich sogar schon an wie er.", wetterte McGonagall.

„Ginny, jetzt beruhige dich. Keiner greift dich oder Severus an", sagte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd. „ Erzähle du die Geschichte aus deiner Sicht. Bitte."

„In Hogsmead ist alles so gewesen, wie ich es erzählt habe. Aber es hatte mir keiner geglaubt. Meine Mitschüler machten mir das Leben zur Hölle und sogar Professor McGonagall ließ mich mit ihren Verdächtigungen nicht in Ruhe. Nur Severus merkte, wie schlecht es mir ging. Er versuchte, mir zu helfen, auf seine ganz eigene Art. Bei den Schülern hatte es funktioniert, aber bei meiner Hauslehrerein nicht. So beschlossen wir, sie zu ärgern. Severus hatte die Idee mit dem Zusammenglucken. Da es die Professorin am meisten zu ärgern schien, dass ich ihn mochte. Am See sind wir nur gewesen um die weiteren Schritte zu planen. Sonst war nichts."

_/ Jedenfalls fast nichts. Aber das werde ich keinem der Anwesenden je erzählen. /_

Drei der Erwachsenen starrten Ginny ungläubig an. Nur der Schulleiter lächelte amüsiert.

„Nun - dann wäre das Problem ja geklärt. Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn sich Probleme so schnell in Luft auflösen", sagte er zufrieden.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass du diese Geschichte glaubst. – Albus, bitte. Severus treibt ein Spiel mit Miss Weasley. Glaube mir", flehte McGonagall.

„Aber Minerva, auch wenn etwas zwischen ihnen wäre ... du weißt: unter Zauberern dürfen junge Menschen ab sechzehn sogar heiraten! Und laut unseren Schulregeln ist eine Beziehung oder gar Ehe zwischen Lehrern und Schülern erlaubt, seit der Schulleiter Phineas Puddlington seine Schülerin heiraten wollte. Damit es ihm möglich wurde, ließ er die Schulordnung ändern. Bis heute ist das so geblieben. – Solange Miss Weasley sich nicht über Severus beschwert, sind mir leider die Hände gebunden."

„Aber WIR können doch etwas dagegen sagen. Sie ist unsere Tochter. Wir können ihr doch verbieten, sich mit ihm zu treffen. - War wirklich nichts, Ginny?", Molly Weasley war aus ihrer Starre erwacht.

„Nein, Mum, mir hat keiner etwas Schlimmes angetan, außerdem könntest du auch nicht kontrollieren, mit wem ich mich treffe. Dad, es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, warum Severus so ausgeflippt ist", sagte Ginny traurig.

„Severus? Nenne ihn wenigstens bei seinem Nachnamen", sagte Molly spitz.

„Das liegt an seiner Tätigkeit als Spion. Um nicht aufzufallen, muss er Dinge tun, die schrecklich sind und die er nicht will. Um das geistig so unbeschadet wie möglich zu überstehen, hat er Angrifftechniken solange geübt, bis sie automatisch ablaufen. So kann er sein Bewusstsein fast abschalten, wenn er so etwas tun muss. Allerdings kann er sich manchmal dann in solchen Situationen wie dieser auch nicht kontrollieren. Aber du hast sein Unterbewusstsein ja erreicht", erleichtert stand er auf. „Arthur, Molly ich denke, ihr könnt dann wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass eure Tochter etwas tun wird, dass sie nicht will. Minerva, solltest du nicht Unterricht halten? Und Miss Weasley, sie müssten auch langsam in ihren Unterricht, oder?"

Beim Hinausgehen hielt er Ginny kurz zurück. „Ich weiß, er ist manchmal schwierig. Versprich mir bitte, dass du ihm nicht wehtust. Er hatte genug Enttäuschungen in seinem Leben."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen", antwortete Ginny geschockt.

Als Antwort zwinkerte ihr der alte Zauberer nur zu und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihr.

Hatte Dumbledore den Kuss gesehen? Oder warum hatte er solche Andeutungen gemacht? Aber war es überhaupt so oder sollte es eigentlich so werden? Verwirrt ging Ginny den Flur entlang.

„Hallo, Schwesterherz, wie ich sehe, hat Mum dich am Leben gelassen. Hat sie dann wenigsten Snape umgebracht?", witzelte Ron.

„Nein, aber Severus hat beinahe Dad umgebracht", sagte Ginny immer noch in Gedanken.

„WAS? Das glaube ich nicht. Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Ron panisch.

„Dad geht es gut. Er hat Severus angegriffen und der hat sich gewehrt. Nun ja, vielleicht etwas zu heftig. Aber er hat sich entschuldigt", sagte Ginny schnell.

„Du nimmst ihn ja immer noch in Schutz! Was habt ihr denn getrieben, bei eurem Date?", fragte Hermine.

„Das müssen wir uns jetzt nicht anhören Ron. Komm, wir gehen!", sagte Harry und zog Ron mit sich.

„Nein, lass mich. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Ginny du wirst doch nicht … sag mir, dass das nicht stimmt!", brüllte Ron, während Harry ihn hinter sich her schleifte.

„Nun sag schon. Wo wart ihr?", drängelte Hermine.

„Am See, wir haben im Gras gesessen und geredet."

„Ha, geredet. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich das", sagte Ginny, doch die geröteten Wangen verrieten sie.

„Du wirst rot! Also erzähl."

„Du darfst aber niemandem etwas verraten."

„Ehrenwort!"

„Ich habe ihn geküsst."

„UND"

„Er hat mich zurückgeküsst."

„Liebt er dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Oh du Unwissende. Verschwinde jetzt zum Unterricht. Ich muss auch los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Dann REDEN wir noch mal!"

xXx

Am Nachmittag erwischte Seamus Ginny alleine in einem der Flure.

_/ Nicht der schon wieder. Jetzt kommt wieder die alte Leier. Das was du willst, blah, blah, kannst du auch von mir, blah, blah. Echt ätzend. / _

„Hallo Flittchen. Bist du auf dem Weg zum Nächsten, für den du die Beine breit machst?"

„Seamus, du bist solch ein Trottel"

_/ Warum bist du denn so sauer, doch weil ich NICHT für jeden die Beine breit mache. Besonders nicht für dich. /_

„Was gefällt dir nur so an diesem ekligen Kotzbrocken? Versorgt er dich mit irgendwelchen high machenden Tränken? Gehst du deshalb mit ihm ins Bett?"

„Er ist nicht eklig und kein Kotzbrocken. Er ist ein netter Mensch, auf seine Art. Er ist höflich und zuvorkommend. Außerdem hat er es nicht nötig, mit solchen Tricks zu arbeiten."

_/ Oh Merlin, das meine ich alles so, wie ich es sage. Wann habe ich angefangen ihn als Mann zu sehen/_

„Das wäre eher deine eigene Handschrift, Mädchen mit Hilfe von Tränken ins Bett zu bringen", endete sie.

„Dazu brauche ich keine Tränke", zischte er und warf sich gegen Ginny.

Da er viel größer und schwerer als die rothaarige Hexe war, riss er sie mit um. Mit Gewalt drückte er ihr die Beine auseinander und zwängte sich dazwischen. Hart umklammerten seine Hände ihre Unterarme. Ginny brüllte und tobte, so laut sie nur konnte. Wie ein gefangenes Tier wandte sie sich unter ihm. Aber Seamus brachte gut zwanzig Kilo mehr auf die Waage. Als er versuchte mit einer Hand ihre Robe hochzuschieben, konnte sie eine Hand befreien und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Wange. Einen Schmerzenslaut ausstoßend, packte er ihre Hand und presste sie wieder auf den Boden.

„Du kleine Hure. Du kannst dich wehren, soviel du willst, ich werde dich jetzt nehmen, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

Eine schwarze, große Gestalt kam angelaufen und packte den jungen Iren, schleuderte ihn an die Wand und hielt ihn dort fest.

„Du kleiner, dummer Junge. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihr lassen", fauchte Snape gefährlich leise.

„Sie geiler, alter Bock. Soll man dieses hübsche, junge Ding an solch einen Versager wie sie verschwenden", brüllte Seamus wie von Sinnen.

Snape hatte die Hände an Seamus Hals und drückte zu. Der Schüler wurde bläulich im Gesicht.

„Lass deine Finger von meiner Ginny", brüllte der Tränkemeister mit nicht gekannter Leidenschaft.

„Severus! SEVERUS! Hör auf, du bringst ihn noch um."

Ginny versuchte die Hände des Mannes zu lösen, was dieser schließlich auch zuließ.

_/ Was hat er da eben gesagt? Seine Ginny? Hatte Hermine doch recht? Er mag mich/ _

Snape wurde wieder Herr seiner selbst. Erschrocken starrte er Ginny an, wurde blass und rannte davon, als wären Trolle hinter ihm her.

_/ Nicht schon wieder. Jeder sagt ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit ihm, dabei rennt er ja ständig vor mir weg. /_

„Wenn du ihn nicht anzeigst, zeige ich dich auch nicht an. Überlege es dir", sagte sie zu dem jungen Gryffindor.

So schnell sie konnte, lief sie zum Aritmantikklassenraum, wo Hermine als nächstes Unterricht hatte. Die braunhaarige junge Hexe stand an die Wand gelehnt vor dem Saal und wartete. Als sie Ginny kommen sah, ging sie einige Schritte auf sie zu. Ginny fiel ihr stürmisch um den Hals.

„Ich weiß es endlich, ich tue es und er, denke ich, auch. Ich muss jetzt in Zaubertränke", flötete die Rothaarige.

Mit diesen Worten hatten sich die beiden Hexen einmal um sich selbst gedreht. Ginny rannte weiter und die verblüffte Hermine glotzte fragend hinter ihr her.

Die junge Gryffindor stürmte in den Kerker. Da der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte, drehten sich alle nach der Quelle des Lärms um, als sie eintrat. Ginny lächelte entschuldigend. Snape stand am Pult und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie mir scheint, brauchen sie eine Uhr, Miss Weasley. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor." Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, aber Ginny stand immer noch grinsend in der Tür. „Wenn sie sich nicht augenblicklich setzen und ich meinen Unterricht fortführen kann, werde ich ärgerlich."

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte sie und setzte sich schnell.

Snape ließ sich die beiden Stunden über nicht das Geringste anmerken. Auffällig war nur, dass er den Blickkontakt mit Ginny komplett mied.

Als sie am Ende des Unterrichtes ihre Trankproben abgeben mussten, stellte sich Ginny wieder als letzte an. Sie wartete bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. Da dies die letzte Stunde war, würden auch keiner mehr kommen. Einige Minuten stand sie abwartend vor ihm, er aber schien in seine Unterlagen vertieft.

_/ Gehe doch bitte, Ginny. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich habe es vermasselt. Du weißt jetzt, dass ich ein Looser bin. Das reicht doch, oder/_

„Wäre es möglich, dass sie mich ignorieren, Sir?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Wer könnte nur auf solch eine Idee kommen", kam die ironische Antwort.

„Eine kleine, dumme Kuh, der man nicht erklären muss, warum man sich so merkwürdig benimmt", schnarrte sie beleidigt.

„Die kleine Kuh scheint wirklich etwas dumm zu sein. Sonst wüsste sie, warum."

„Dann trifft es sich ja hervorragend, dass sich die kleine Kuh ausgerechnet in einen störrischen Ochsen verguckt hat. Dann passen sie wenigstens zusammen. Außerdem muss ich sie enttäuschen, aber Kühe können nicht hellsehen."

Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du magst mich immer noch?", platzte es geradezu aus ihm heraus.

„Da sehe ich Hoffnung für etwaige Kälbchen. Wenigsten scheint der Ochse nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein. Könntest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, warum du zweimal einfach davon gelaufen bist?"

„Kälbchen? … Wie … wie kannst du einen Mann mögen, der sich … der sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hat?"

„Das mit den Kälbchen war nur so ein Spruch. - Dumbledore hat es uns erklärt, warum du die Kontrolle verlierst. Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Außerdem möchte ich mich nicht mit dir duellieren. Ich möchte dich nur näher kennen lernen."

„Seit wann duzt du mich eigentlich?"

„Erstens hast du damit angefangen, und zweitens, so weit wie meine Zunge schon in deinem Mund war, finde ich es angemessen."

Snapes Wangen wurden leicht rötlich. Ginny musste lachen.

„War ich so schlecht?", fragte er angreifbar.

„Nein, ich fand den Kuss gut. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du rot wirst."

Die Röte verdunkelte sich.

„Werde ich nicht."

„Oh doch, wirst du. Aber weißt du, was man dagegen tun kann?"

„Nein, was denn?"

Sie lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch und küsste ihn. Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich um Luft zu holen.

„Das hilft gegen das Rotwerden?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich, beim Küssen schließt man die Augen und kann dadurch ein Erröten nicht sehen", kam die hanebüchene Erklärung.

„Ich glaube, ich erröte schon wieder", raunte er auffordernd.

„Dagegen müssen wir sofort etwas unternehmen", grinste sie und beugte sich erneut über das Pult.

In der nächsten Atempause fiel ihr Blick auf die Wanduhr.

„Severus, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss zum Quidditchtraining. Wenn ich nicht komme, tötet mich mein Bruder."

„Das möchte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen, ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

_/ Oh Ginny, jetzt ist es doch passiert. Wie soll ich meine Gedanken vor dem dunklen Lord verschließen, wenn ich nur noch an dich denken kann? Wenn das nur gut geht. Solange konnte ich alle abwehren und dann kommst du und ich bin zahnlos wie ein Flubberwurm./_

Nach einem kleinen Abschiedskuss, eilte Ginny hinauf zum Griffyndorgemeinschaftsraum. Im Schlafzimmer warf sie ihre Schultasche aufs Bett und schnappte sich ihre Quidditchrobe und den Besen und stürmte die Treppen hinunter. Vor dem Kamin saß Hermine.

„Hallo Ginny, ich glaube, wir müssen mal miteinander reden."

„Dann musst du mitkommen, ich bin eh schon zu spät dran. Du weißt, wie Ron ist, wenn man zum Training zu spät kommt."

„Gut, dann komme ich mit." Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und legte es auf ein Tischchen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie los Richtung Spielfeld. Nach einigen Metern fragte Hermine endlich, was ihr schon seit Stunden auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was hast du eigentlich vorhin gemeint?"

„Womit?"

„Ginny, veräppele mich nicht. Also was heißt, du tust es und er auch?"

Abrupt blieb die Rothaarige stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

„GINNY! Er ist hundert Jahre älter, er ist ungepflegt und ein echter Widerling:"

„Danke für die Unterstützung. - Aber er ist nur einundzwanzig Jahre älter. Er ist nicht ungepflegt und er ist KEIN WIDERLING. Er ist richtig nett, wenn er mal sein Schneckenhaus verlassen hat." Herausfordernd sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Ich meine, wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, werde ich dir zur Seite stehen. So wie ich deinen Bruder einschätze, brauchst du das auch", grinste die Brünette.

„Da hast du Recht. Aber wir sagen ihm vorläufig noch nichts. Bitte."

„Kein Problem. Aber weshalb denkst du, dass er dich auch liebt?"

„Weil er es mir gesagt hat. Außerdem hat er – meine Ginny - gesagt als er Seamus an sie Wand gedrückt hat."

„Er hat es gesagt? Er hat WAS mit Seamus gemacht?"

_/ Wie erzähle ich das am besten, damit Severus keinen Ärger bekommt? Ich kürze die Geschichte etwas. Das ist gut. /_

„Seamus wollte mich gegen meinen Willen küssen und Severus hat ihn dann weggerissen und zur Rede gestellt."

„Du musst wissen, was du tust, Ginny. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Aber jetzt los, sonst kommst du doch noch zu spät. Ich will ja nicht schuld sein an deinem Tod", verlautete Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an das liebe Reviewknöpfchen!


	7. Annäherungen

So, da bin ich schon wieder. Danke an meine Beta **Mariacharly** und an die Reviewer.

**Chromoxid** : Na klar ist er ein Stier (hoffe ich ...also für Ginny) aber ein störrischer Stier hört sich nicht so gut an, oder?

**Vampire Lady**: Da ist es und viel Spaß!

**Ladydarkside**: Danke!

**Remus' Bride**: Ja, ja, Serverusitis ist ansteckend! grins

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel (auch allen Schwarzlesern!):

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Annäherungen**

Atemlos erreichte Ginny das Quidditchfeld. Ron musterte sie und blickte dann ärgerlich auf die Uhr.

„Kommt die Madam doch noch. Ich dachte schon, du hättest etwas Besseres zu tun", schnauzte er seine Schwester zweideutig an.

„Jetzt lass sie doch, es sind gerade einmal fünf Minuten. Deshalb verlieren wir schon nicht gegen Hufflepuff", nahm Harry sie in Schutz.

Irritiert schaute Ginny zu Harry. Seit wann war es für ihn ´nicht so schlimm´, wenn jemand zu spät zu seinem geliebten Training kommt?

Nach dem Training gingen sie zu den Umkleiden. Ginny schleppte die Kiste mit den Bällen und Harry trug ihr den Besen hinter her. Jetzt fand sie sein Verhalten ganz gewaltig merkwürdig. Und als er sie dann auch noch kurz festhielt, war es schon mehr als eigenartig.

„Ginny, wir gehen nachher noch nach Hogsmead in die ´Drei Besen´ auf ein Butterbier. Kommst du auch mit?", fragte er und strahlte sie an.

„Ja, gerne. Ist irgendwas? Habe ich Schmutz im Gesicht? Oder warum grinst du so?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ne, mir geht es einfach nur gut."

_/ Seit dem Sommer läuft er durch die Gegend wie ein Schatten seines Selbst. Deprimiert wegen Sirius Tod. Ständig angespannt wegen des Druckes, Voldemort besiegen zu müssen. Jetzt ist er plötzlich gut drauf? Das kommt mir äußerst merkwürdig vor. /_

„Gehen wir nach dem Essen oder lassen wir es ausfallen?", wollte sie wissen

„Nach dem Essen. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dein Bruder würde eine Mahlzeit ausfallen lassen?" Er lachte.

„Nein, da müsste schon sein Leben auf dem Spiel stehen. Glaube ich." Sie lachte ebenfalls.

„Treffen wir uns dann nach dem Duschen hier, dann können wir gemeinsam zum Schloss hoch laufen."

„OK." Damit verschwand sie in der Umkleide.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand sie umgezogen und geduscht neben Harry. Der lächelte sie schon wieder an. Mit einem argwöhnischen Seitenblick in seine Richtung lief sie los.

„Sag mal - wird dich Snape überhaupt mitkommen lassen?"

„Was ist denn das für eine doofe Frage? Ich kann immer noch dorthin gehen, wohin ich will. Für was haltet ihr ihn denn?"

„Darauf gebe ich dir keine Antwort. Dazu bin ich zu gut erzogen."

„Seit wann denn das?" Beide lachten.

Nach einem kurzen Abendessen, Ginny hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, deutete sie Severus kurz nach draußen zu kommen. In einem kleinen Nebenflur angekommen, küsste sie ihn stürmisch.

„Langsam mit dem alten Mann, sonst könnte es in einem Herzinfarkt enden."

„Scherzkeks. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen anderen suchen, wenn du schon beim Küssen schlapp machst."

„Davon war nie die Rede. Nur bin ich eigentlich aus dem Alter heraus, in dem man sich in dunklen Schulfluren heimlich trifft."

„Wo sollten wir uns denn sonst treffen? Zu einem romantischen Picknick in Hagrids Garten?"

„Warum denn nicht? Zwischen Kürbis und Kohl? – Aber du hast recht; das törnt eher ab. Aber ich kenne da noch einen Platz. Ein gewisser Tränkemeister hat in den Kerkern seine privaten Räume."

„Dann sollte ich diesen Tränkemeister einmal fragen, ob er sie mit mir nutzen will."

„Das solltest du."

_/ Und wie du das solltest. /_

„Warum ich dich eigentlich sprechen wollte, das Quidditchteam geht jetzt noch ein bisschen mit Madam Hooch nach Hogsmead. Du bist mir doch sicherlich nicht böse, wenn ich mitgehe?" Sie schenkte ihm einen bittenden Augenaufschlag.

„Dann muss ich den Tränkemeister eben fragen, ob er seine Gemächer mit mir nutzen will", antwortete er gespielt beleidigt.

„Näher will ich das gar nicht wissen." Empört weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Doch Severus lächelte vielsagend. Ginny wurde rot. So genau wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er alleine in seinen Zimmern trieb. Oder doch? Im Grunde ja schon, doch das würde sie nie zugeben.

_/ Ob er das wohl tun wird, an was ich gerade denke? Und ob er dabei an mich denken wird/_

„Was hast du nur wieder für Gedanken? Ich werde Hausaufgaben korrigieren", lachte er.

_/ Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er mich so genarrt hat. Langsam wird es schon mehr als peinlich. /_

Schnell drückte er der verwirrten und erröteten Ginny einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen und ging in die Halle zurück.

_/ Ich wüsste gerne, ob dieser sechste Sinn bei Frauen angeboren ist. Als ob ich nur Aufgaben korrigieren werde. Dazu muss ich viel zu oft an dich denken. /_

Als Ginny in den Hauptflur trat, warteten ihre Teamkollegen. Inklusive Seamus Finnigan, denn er gehört ja auch zum Team.

Die junge Gryffindor hätte sich übergeben können. Doch ein gut gelaunter Harry legte lächelnd seinen Arm um sie.

„Dann werden wir heute Abend einen draufmachen. Was meinst du, Ginny? Das haben wir uns doch verdient."

Harry drückte sie kurz aber heftig an sich, ließ sie dann aber doch los.

„Ganz wie der Herr Supersucher meint", äußerte sie kokett.

Gut gelaunt marschierten sie nach Hogsmead. Ihr Versuch, Seamus zu ignorieren, funktionierte nicht ganz so gut wie geplant. In den ´Drei Besen´ setzten sie sich an einen großen Tisch.

Doch Ginny hielt es nur zwei Stunden lang aus. Sie versuchte, Seamus Anwesenheit durch einige Butterbiere zu verdrängen, doch es funktionierte ebenfalls nicht. Genervt trank sie aus und erhob sich.

„Mir isss nischt gut. Isch gehe hoch sum Schlossss", sagte sie und Ron und Harry begleiteten sie bis zur großen Eingangstür.

Dort verabschiedeten sich die beiden Jungs und Harry drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wasss warn dasss?", fragte sie überrumpelt.

„Ein Kuss", antwortete Harry und sah sie fragend an.

„Abber warum?"

Harry blickte ihr tief in die Augen, unwillkürlich musste Ginny lachen.

„Wasss sssolln der Scheissss, Harry", kicherte sie.

„Ich glaube, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Sie scheint den alten Schleimbolzen wirklich zu mögen", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Vielleicht hättest Du überzeugender sein sollen und nicht so schnell aufgeben", maulte Ron.

„Wie bidde … wasss? Könnt mir dassss einer der Herren bidde erklärn?", schnarrte Ginny.

„Siehst du, er färbt schon ab. Sie klingt schon wie er, nur besoffener. - Harry, meine Schwester wird sich in eine übergroße Fledermaus verwandeln", kreischte Ron.

„Also … wir haben nur … wir wollten nur … testen …", stammelte Harry, dem es jetzt doch peinlich war.

„Versschwinde und dankt Merlin dafür, dasss isch diesssen Blödsssinn auf eueren bedrunkenen Suschtand sschiebe", zischte Ginny.

Tatsächlich trollten sich die beiden ebenfalls leicht schwankenden Gryffindors.

„Na, schon wieder da? Hast es ohne mich wohl nicht ausgehalten", hauchte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. Vor ihr stand ein Professor Snape, der ihr einen ohne Zweifel leicht verblüfften Blick zuwarf.

„Isch dacht du wärscht im Kerker und amüsch …amürie … scht … disch mit dir ssselbssst, warsss sschön?", sie lächelte süßlich.

Geschockt klappte sein Unterkiefer nach unten und er starrte Ginny an wie einen rosafarbenen Drachen.

_/ Oh Merlin ist er süß … wenn er so geschockt aussieht … zum Knuddeln … Ginny du hast zu viel getrunken … eindeutig. /_

„Was? … hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein kleines Luder sein kannst?"

„Isch habe suviel gedrunken."

„Ach, das hätte ich kaum bemerkt. Und deshalb soll ich dir hier in der Eingangshalle von meinem letzten Sex erzählen ... ", fragte er mir hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du dasss ssso nennscht"

Snape atmete tief durch und nahm Ginny kopfschüttelnd in den Arm. Er drückte sie und flüsterte: „Ich denke, ich bringe dich ins Bett. Wenn du morgen wieder nüchtern bist, reden wir weiter."

„In deinsss?"

„Nein, mein Schatz, in den Gryffindorturm."

„Isch will abber in deinsss", kreischte sie.

Snape brauchte beide Hände um Ginnys Küss - Attacke abzuwehren und die junge Gryffindor wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße zu stellen.

„Ginny - bitte."

„Findescht du misch gar nischt sssexy?"

„Doch Ginny, sehr sogar. Aber im Moment finde ich dich eher betrunken und so was nütze ich nicht aus."

„Bidde nütz esss ausss!"

Ginny kippte nach vorn, fiel auf die Knie und lehnte mit der Stirn an Snapes Bauch. Entnervt seufzend legte Snape seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schüttelte das Haupt.

_/ Ganz schön anstrengend, so eine Betrunkene. Ob ich auch so furchtbar bin? … Bestimmt nicht. - Aber das hier wird noch dauern, bis ich diese widerspenstige Schöne in ihrem Bett habe. / _

„SEVERUS SNAPE! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe. - Miss Weasley, stehen sie sofort auf. Was fällt ihnen ein. Hier in aller Öffentlichkeit", bellte McGonagall.

Snape zog Ginny auf die Füße. Schwankend versuchte sie die Professorin zu fokussieren.

„Isch will mid in sssein Bedd. In ssseinsss", jammerte Ginny.

„Severus! Du hast Miss Weasley ja betrunken gemacht", schnappte Ginnys Hauslehrerein empört.

„Natürlich Minerva, wie könnte ich sie sonst ins Bett kriegen?", erwiderte Snape vielsagend, legte sich Ginny über die Schulter und ging demonstrativ in die Kerker.

_/Alte Zausel, immer wenn man sie am wenigsten braucht, geht sie einem auf die Nerven. Hoffentlich muss Ginny bei dem Geschaukel nicht brechen, das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Aber ich glaube, bevor es noch peinlicher wird, bringe ich sie in meine Räume. Da kann sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen und es fällt niemandem auf, dass sie so betrunken ist. /_

Endlich erreichte der Tränkemeister die Kerker, trat ein und legte Ginny vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wandelte sich ihre Robe in ein Nachthemd. Sorgfältig deckte er sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut mein kleiner, flügellahmer Engel."

Ginny öffnete die Augen und sah Severus an. Ihr Blick lies auf große Übelkeit schließen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der Tränkemeister einen Kübel erscheinen lassen, bevor sich die junge Hexe übergeben musste. Nach einer Stunde, in der er eine sich immer wieder entleerenden Ginny stützte, legte sich Severus, erschöpft auf das Sofa und nickte ebenfalls schnell ein.

... als ihn plötzlich ein lauter Knall auf den Boden fallen lies. In der Tür stand Minerva McGonagall wie eine Harpyie. Severus rieb sich den Kopf, wo dieser auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Hinter der Hexe stand ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Dumbledore, der eindeutig seine Robe verkehrt herum trug.

„So, Severus, jetzt habe ich dich. Jetzt wirst du rausfliegen", keifte Minerva.

„Könntest du aufhören so zu schreien? Sonst weckst du noch Ginny. Sie hat Schlaf dringend nötig."

Minervas Augen weiteten sich, sie holte tief Luft, antwortete aber nicht. Severus war sich sicher, noch ein paar Worte von ihm und er hätte Minerva soweit, dass sie nach St. Mungos müsste, in die Abteilung für übergeschnappte Hexen und Zauberer.

„Sie ist also hier?", fragte Albus, nun doch etwas wacher.

„Ja, sie liegt in meinem Bett und schläft ihren Rausch aus."

„Und woher hat sie den?", keifte McGonagall.

„Ich denke vom Alkohol", Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„SEVERUS, du machst mich wahnsinnig", Minerva bebte vor Zorn.

„Ops, da bin ich durchschaut."

„Severus, es ist gut. Könntest du mir sagen, wie Miss Weasley in diesen Zustand kam? Warum sie jetzt in deinem Bett liegt und warum Minerva mich um diese Uhrzeit gewaltsam aus meinem Bett entführt hat?", gähnte der Schulleiter.

„Wie und warum sie so getrunken hat, weiß ich nicht. Sie kam so aus Hogsmead. In meinem Bett liegt sie, weil ich sie nicht dazu bewegen konnte, in ihrem zu schlafen. Was Minerva angeht, da musst du sie schon selbst fragen."

„Hast du ihren Zustand ausgenutzt?" Albus war sehr ernst geworden.

„Nein, und das weißt du auch. So etwas würde ich nie tun", sagte Snape ebenfalls ernst, lächelte dann aber und sagte mit einem Seitenblick auf die Gryffindorhauslehrerin, „Weshalb sollte ich mir auf diese Weise etwas nehmen, das ich auch anders bekommen kann?"

„Du gibst endlich zu …", setzte McGonagall an.

„Das ich sie sehr mag und mir eine Beziehung wünsche? - Ja, das gebe ich zu."

Albus lächelte selig. Minerva entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

„Du meinst das ernst?", fragte sie überrascht.

Snape nickte nur. Wendete sich dann zu Dumbledore:

„Sag mal Albus, ist das jetzt modern? Trägt man die Naht außen und die Taschen auch? Oder schonst Du deine Roben, indem du sie wendest?"

„Jetzt werd nicht frech. Ich gehenun in mein Bett zurück. Das solltet ihr beide auch tun. -Und Severus, richte einen Antikatertrank für Miss Weasley. Sie wird ihn brauchen, außerdem muss sie morgen Quidditch spielen. Gute Nacht."

Dumbledore verließ lächelnd den Raum, gefolgt von einer sichtlich verwirrten Minerva. Erschöpft legte sich Snape wieder auf sein Sofa und schlief ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wenn ihr es nicht ganz gruselig schlecht fandet, gebt mir ein kleines Review. Bitte!


	8. Enttarnungen Happy End

So Ihr lieben, das Ende naht. Da ich einem Kritiker beweisen wollte, dass ich auch tragisches schreiben kann (aber nicht will) hat diese Story zwei Enden. Die erste ist ein Happy End, die Zweite character death. Ihr könnt also wählen oder auch beide lesen. Über das ein oder andere Review zum caracter death wäre ich dankbar, da es mein (also ja nicht direkt meiner) ist.

**Mariacharly**: Ja, Ginny ist wirklich "süß-betrunken. Und so anhänglich. Badefreuden ist ein kleiner Dank für die getätigte und künftige Betaarbeit.

**Kira Gmork**: Ja, Minerva zu ärgern macht Severus besonders gute Laune.

**amarganth**: Bei mir in den FF, kann Snape auch nett sein. Oder ist er immer.chrm, chrm

**Barba**: Minerva lässt sich aber auch zu gut ärgern.

**Blumenkind**: Das sind die letzten beiden. Aber ich habe noch mehr so kleine kranke Geschichten geschrieben.

**Chromoxid**: Eine ältere unverheiratete Dame eben.

**Delphi16**: Das sind leider die letzten beiden aber siehe Blumenkind.

**Ladydarkside**: Bitte sehr!

**Remus' Bride**: SOOO schlimm ist Professor IchBinManchmalEtwasEgozentrisch doch gar nicht(auf jeden Fall in meinen FF's).

**Abhaya**: EineBekehrte. Danke fürs Review aber wie schon gesagt die letzten beiden. Mir werden aber bestimmt noch andere böse Dinge einfallen. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Enttarnungen (Happy End)**

Ginny erwachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um.

Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Bett.

_/ Das ist Severus´ Bett. Oh Merlin … ich war betrunken … was er jetzt von mir denkt … ob etwas passiert ist … wie peinlich …/_

Auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand eine Phiole und daneben lag ein Pergament.

Ginny griff danach und verspürte bei der kleinsten Bewegung ihres Kopfes stechende Schmerzen.

_/ Nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol. Wie soll ich so Quidditch spielen?./_

Sie entfaltete das Pergament:

_Liebe Ginny,_

_in der Phiole ist ein Antikatertrank, Du wirst ihn brauchen. Leider musste ich dringend weg, sonst hätte es mich gefreut bei Dir zu sein, wenn Du erwachst. (Nicht wegen des Katers!) _

_Mache Dir wegen gestern keine Gedanken. Nur die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore haben etwas mitbekommen. Ich vermisse Dich jetzt schon._

_Viel Glück beim Spiel, bis heute Mittag._

_Severus_

Ginny trank den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens und fühlte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder gut. Fröhlich holte sie ihre Quidditchsachen und eilte zum Spielfeld. Die ganze Schule war schon da.

Nach dem Spiel und einem ausgiebigen Duschen ging eine äußerst gut gelaunte Genevra Weasley zum Mittagessen. Sie betrat die große Halle und die anderen Schüler verstummten. Das war sie mittlerweile gewohnt, doch warum gafften sie alle so an? Etwas verunsichert setzte sie sich neben Hermine.

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Ginny … also … es heißt …nun während ihr gespielt … sie haben …"

„Könntest du mir endlich sagen, was los ist", Ginny wurde laut.

_/ Was bei allen Dämonen ist nun schon wieder passiert? Sind Mum und Dad noch mal zurückgekommen? Hat McGonagall sie wegen gestern gerufen/_

„Snape ist enttarnt worden. Sie haben versucht ihn zu töten. Er konnte fliehen, liegt jetzt aber im Krankenflügel"

„WAS? Wie schlimm … wie geht es … weiß man was Genaueres?"

„Nein, nur Dumbledore soll sehr besorgt sein. Und Madam Pomfrey hat einen der Oberheiler aus dem St. Mungos holen lassen"

„Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss …"

_/ Nur wegen mir … er konnte seine Gedanken nicht abschirmen … nur wegen mir …/_

Ginny rannte los zum Krankenflügel, so schnell wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gelaufen war. Ihre Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug. Tränen liefen ihr hemmungslos über das Gesicht. Sie stieß an eine Rüstung und prallte auf den Boden, mit schmerzender Schulter und Hüfte rannte sie weiter. Peeves saß auf einem Kronleuchter und warf mit Stinkbomben nach ihr.

„Wage dich nicht noch einmal, du lästige Missgeburt. Sonst hexe ich dir deinen dämlichen Kopf an deinen fetten Arsch", brüllte sie.

Wieder erwarten lies sich der Poltergeist davon beeindrucken und entschuldigte sich sogar bei der davonrennenden Schülerin.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit erreichte sie den Krankenflügel. Professor Dumbledore stand vor der Tür. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. Er hatte geweint. Der große, alte, mächtige Dumbledore hatte gerötete, verheulte Augen.

„Ist er …", sie traute sich gar nicht die Frage zu stellen.

„Noch nicht. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Sie haben ihm so viele Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nach Hogsmead apparieren konnte. Zum Glück hat ihn Madam Rosmerta gleich gesehen"

„Kann ich …"

„Ja, gehe nur hinein, er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Aber erschrecke dich bitte nicht, er sieht fürchterlich aus."

Ginny nickte nur und trat ein. Snape lag auf einem der Betten. Auf seiner linken Wange klaffte ein große Wunde, die Haare auf dieser Kopfseite waren verkokelt.

Sie hatten ihn entkleidet. Nur ein Tuch lag über seinen Hüften. Die alabasterfarbene Haut war übersäht mit dunklen, blauen Flecken und etliche offene Wunden. Vorsichtig trat sie an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte sie anzulächeln. Doch es glich eher einer schrecklichen Grimmasse.

_/ Was soll ich bloß sagen? Wenn ich denn Mund aufmache, fange ich doch nur an zu heulen, das bringt ihm auch nichts. /_

„Bist du nur gekommen - um mich fast nackt zu sehen? - So wie du mich anstarrst", sagte er schwach.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du wieder angestellt hast." Sie versuchte unbekümmert zu klingen, aber ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Accio Kästchen", krächzte er.

Kurze Zeit später durchschlug etwas die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Doch nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey rügte den Schwerverletzten. Eine kleine Silberschatulle landete auf dem Bett.

„Mach es bitte auf …"

Ginny versuchte es, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

„Wie?"

„Passwort …", hauchte er.

„Welches?"

„Ginnnnn …", sein Bewusstsein schwand.

„Ginny", sagte sie laut und der Deckel schwang auf.

Erschrocken hielt sie den Atem an. In der Kassette lagen ein wunderschönes Medaillon mit dem Wappen der Familie Snape, ein Siegelring für eine Frau - der gleiche wie ihn Snape trug - und ein Verliesschlüssel für Gringotts.

_/ Er denkt, er stirbt. Das ist so was wie sein Testament. - NEIN – Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst gefunden/_

Sein Husten holte sie aus den Gedanken und ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

„Für … dich", sagte er schwach.

„Das kannst du mir geben, wenn du wieder gesund bist."

Tränen füllten seine Augen, dann schloss er sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, du darfst nicht …", auch Ginny schossen nun Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber ich … muss. Ich … werde sterben, Ginny. Doch … ich will, dass du … meinen Ring … trägst. – Albus, bitte..."

„Nein! Erst wenn du wieder gesund bist!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ginny …"

_/Nein, nein, nein … er wird gesund, er muss … er muss, er muss/_

„Oh nein, mein Guter, meinst du, ich brauche so lange, um zu merken, dass ich dich liebe, und dann verdünnisierst du dich so einfach aus meinem Leben? Nein, so nicht …"

Snape lächelte schwach.

„Albus, was habe ich da bloß erschaffen?"

„Kennst du den Spruch: die Geister die ich rief … Aber sie hat ganz recht. Du wirst hübsch hier bleiben und deine jugendliche Version von dir selbst schön allein ertragen." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte durch Dumbledores Gesicht.

Snape seufzte, doch dann sackte sein Kopf auf die Seite. In Panik blickte Ginny zu Dumbledore, ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Dumbledore sah zu Madam Pomfrey, diese eilte herbei und meinte aber erleichtert:

„Er ist nur eingeschlafen. Die Verletzungen sind schwer und er ist sehr geschwächt. Lass ihn schlafen."

„Kann ich hier bleiben, Professor?", fragte Ginny.

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

Als der Schulleiter am Abend wieder im Krankenflügel nach dem Rechten sah, lag Ginny neben Severus auf dem Bett - zusammengeringelt wie eine kleine Katze. Der Tränkemeister war wach und strich sachte durch ihre Haare.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, Albus, danke."

„Bist du jetzt froh, dass ich euch nicht verheiratet habe?"

„Nein, denn jetzt werde ich sie irgendwann fragen müssen. Und du weißt, wie gerne ich mich um solche Gefühlsdinge drücke."

„Das habe ich gehört. Soll das jetzt heißen, ich habe die Gelegenheit verpasst?", fragte Ginny noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Einen reichen alten Knacker zu heiraten, der vielleicht bald abkratzt? Ja, die Gelegenheit hast du versäumt. – Aber wenn du einen alten Knacker heiraten möchtest, der dir noch eine Zeit lang auf die Nerven geht - Das kannst du gerne haben."

„War das ein Antrag?"

„So was ähnliches", brummelte Snape etwas verlegen.

„Sagen wir etwas weit verwandtes", grinste Ginny schelmisch.

„Und was sagst du dazu?" Snapes Stimme war etwas zittrig.

Ginny gab ihm als Antwort einen sanften Kuss. Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr beide habt euch wirklich verdient. - Aber ihr wisst, dass ihr es am Anfang mit Ablehnung zu tun haben werdet?", sagte der Schulleiter ernst.

„Wir haben da so eine Taktik …", lächelte Ginny.

„Verschont mich DAMIT! Wollt ihr nicht warten? Oder mit deiner Familie feiern, Ginny?", lachte Albus.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Mum überreden könnte. Und so muss sie es akzeptieren", sagte Ginny schnell.

Der alte Zauberer trat ans Bett, nahm den Siegelring aus dem Kästchen, das auf dem Nachttischchen stand und steckte ihn Ginny an den Finger. Dann legte Dumbledore Ginnys Hand auf die von Severus und murmelte etwas. Die Ringe leuchteten kurz auf. Fragend blickte Ginny zu Dumbledore.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Mrs Genevra Molly Snape", sagte er feierlich.

Glücklich lächelte Severus seine Frau an und fasste ihre Hand. Ginny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, sie hielt seine Hand, bis diese entspannt aus ihrer glitt. Severus war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Du machst jetzt aber, dass du hier raus kommst. Ab in den Turm und schlafe ein wenig. Es wird bis morgen warten können, bis wir alle anderen Formalitäten besprechen können und deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen." Albus Gesicht strahlte wie das eines Kindes zu Weihnachten.

Ginny lief Glücklich durch Hogwarts bis zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie trat ein und sah sich fast allen Schülern ihres Hauses samt Hauslehrerin gegenüber.

„Na, ist er abgekratzt?", fragte Seamus abfällig.

„Mr Finnigan …", setzte McGonagall an, doch Ginny unterbrach sie:

„Nein, Mr Snape lebt und wird dies hoffentlich noch eine ganze Weile tun. Aber wenn ihr Mrs Snape nun entschuldigen würdet, ich habe den ganzen Tag am Bett meines Mannes gesessen und bin folglich müde."

Die Rede zeigte Wirkung. Seamus und Ron fielen in Ohnmacht, Hermine und Harry schüttelten unablässig die Köpfe und dem Rest klappten die Unterkiefer hinunter. Nur McGonagall strahlte.

„Hat doch endlich eine dem alten Griesgram die Krallen gezogen. – Entschuldige, Ginny, aber ich habe bis gestern geglaubt, er würde mit dir spielen."

Das Herz hüpfte in Ginnys Brust, zufrieden saß sie auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte das Gefühl, vor Glück zerplatzen zu müssen. Bald würden Ron, Harry und Hermine hereingestürmt kommen und sie ausfragen. Mit glitzernden Augen strich sie über den Ring. Aber nichts auf dieser Welt würde etwas dagegen tun können, das sie ihm und er ihr gehörte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein kleines Abschlussreview. Bitte ein gaaanz kleines.


	9. Enttarnungen Character Death

So Ihr lieben mein erster character death. seit also bitte knädig! Wer sowas nicht mag , bitte nicht weiter lesen. Der Anfang ist übrigens wie im Happy End Teil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Enttarnungen (Character Death)**

Ginny erwachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um.

Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Bett.

_/ Das ist Severus´ Bett. Oh Merlin … ich war betrunken … was er jetzt von mir denkt … ob etwas passiert ist … wie peinlich …/_

Auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand eine Phiole und daneben lag ein Pergament.

Ginny griff danach und verspürte bei der kleinsten Bewegung ihres Kopfes stechende Schmerzen.

_/ Nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol. Wie soll ich so Quidditch spielen?./_

Sie entfaltete das Pergament:

_Liebe Ginny,_

_in der Phiole ist ein Antikatertrank, Du wirst ihn brauchen. Leider musste ich dringend weg, sonst hätte es mich gefreut bei Dir zu sein, wenn Du erwachst. (Nicht wegen des Katers!) _

_Mache Dir wegen gestern keine Gedanken. Nur die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore haben etwas mitbekommen. Ich vermisse Dich jetzt schon._

_Viel Glück beim Spiel, bis heute Mittag._

_Severus_

Ginny trank den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens und fühlte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder gut. Fröhlich holte sie ihre Quidditchsachen und eilte zum Spielfeld. Die ganze Schule war schon da.

Nach dem Spiel und einem ausgiebigen Duschen ging eine äußerst gut gelaunte Genevra Weasley zum Mittagessen. Sie betrat die große Halle und die anderen Schüler verstummten. Das war sie mittlerweile gewohnt, doch warum gafften sie alle so an? Etwas verunsichert setzte sie sich neben Hermine.

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Ginny … also … es heißt …nun während ihr gespielt … sie haben …"

„Könntest du mir endlich sagen, was los ist", Ginny wurde laut.

_/ Was bei allen Dämonen ist nun schon wieder passiert? Sind Mum und Dad noch mal zurückgekommen? Hat McGonagall sie wegen gestern gerufen/_

„Snape ist enttarnt worden. Sie haben versucht ihn zu töten. Er konnte fliehen, liegt jetzt aber im Krankenflügel"

„WAS? Wie schlimm … wie geht es … weiß man was Genaueres?"

„Nein, nur Dumbledore soll sehr besorgt sein. Und Madam Pomfrey hat einen der Oberheiler aus dem St. Mungos holen lassen"

„Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss …"

_/ Nur wegen mir … er konnte seine Gedanken nicht abschirmen … nur wegen mir …/_

Ginny rannte los zum Krankenflügel, so schnell wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gelaufen war. Ihre Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug. Tränen liefen ihr hemmungslos über das Gesicht. Sie stieß an eine Rüstung und prallte auf den Boden, mit schmerzender Schulter und Hüfte rannte sie weiter. Peeves saß auf einem Kronleuchter und warf mit Stinkbomben nach ihr.

„Wage dich nicht noch einmal, du lästige Missgeburt. Sonst hexe ich dir deinen dämlichen Kopf an deinen fetten Arsch", brüllte sie.

Wieder erwarten lies sich der Poltergeist davon beeindrucken und entschuldigte sich sogar bei der davonrennenden Schülerin.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit erreichte sie den Krankenflügel. Professor Dumbledore stand vor der Tür. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. Er hatte geweint. Der große, alte, mächtige Dumbledore hatte gerötete, verheulte Augen.

„Ist er …", sie traute sich gar nicht die Frage zu stellen.

„Noch nicht. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Sie haben ihm so viele Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nach Hogsmead apparieren konnte. Zum Glück hat ihn Madam Rosmerta gleich gesehen"

„Kann ich …"

„Ja, gehe nur hinein, er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Aber erschrecke dich bitte nicht, er sieht fürchterlich aus."

Ginny nickte nur und trat ein. Snape lag auf einem der Betten. Auf seiner linken Wange klaffte ein große Wunde, die Haare auf dieser Kopfseite waren verkokelt.

Sie hatten ihn entkleidet. Nur ein Tuch lag über seinen Hüften. Die alabasterfarbene Haut war übersäht mit dunklen, blauen Flecken und etliche offene Wunden. Vorsichtig trat sie an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte sie anzulächeln. Doch es glich eher einer schrecklichen Grimmasse.

_/ Was soll ich bloß sagen? Wenn ich denn Mund aufmache, fange ich doch nur an zu heulen, das bringt ihm auch nichts. /_

„Bist du nur gekommen - um mich fast nackt zu sehen? - So wie du mich anstarrst", sagte er schwach.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du wieder angestellt hast." Sie versuchte unbekümmert zu klingen, aber ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Accio Kästchen", krächzte er.

Kurze Zeit später durchschlug etwas die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Doch nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey rügte den Schwerverletzten. Eine kleine Silberschatulle landete auf dem Bett.

„Mach es bitte auf …"

Ginny versuchte es, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

„Wie?"

„Passwort …", hauchte er.

„Welches?"

„Ginnnnn …", sein Bewusstsein schwand.

„Ginny", sagte sie laut und der Deckel schwang auf.

Erschrocken hielt sie den Atem an. In der Kassette lagen ein wunderschönes Medaillon mit dem Wappen der Familie Snape, ein Siegelring für eine Frau - der gleiche wie ihn Snape trug - und ein Verliesschlüssel für Gringotts.

_/ Er denkt, er stirbt. Das ist so was wie sein Testament. - NEIN – Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst gefunden/_

Sein Husten holte sie aus den Gedanken und ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

„Für … dich", sagte er schwach.

„Das kannst du mir geben, wenn du wieder gesund bist."

Tränen füllten seine Augen, dann schloss er sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, du darfst nicht …", auch Ginny schossen nun Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber ich … muss. Ich … werde sterben, Ginny. Doch … ich will, dass du … meinen Ring … trägst. – Albus, bitte..."

Der alte Zauberer trat an das Krankenbett, nahm den Siegelring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn Ginny an den Finger. Wie in Trance ließ sie es über sich ergehen. Dumbledore legte ihre Hand auf Snapes und murmelte etwas. Die Ringe leuchteten kurz auf. Fragend blickte Ginny zu Dumbledore.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Mrs Genevra Molly Snape", sagte er traurig

Glücklich lächelte Severus seine Frau an und fasste ihre Hand. Ginny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, und sie hielt seine Hand, bis sie merkte, dass er sich entspannte. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er gestorben war.

_/ Nein, nein, nein, tot … nie wieder höre ich seine Stimme … nie wieder spüre ich seine Berührungen … nie wieder die Wärme seines Körpers … nie wieder seine Lippen auf meinen … W A R U M ?…. warum nur/_

Da saß sie nun - verheiratet, reich und so allein wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Ginny stand auf und lief los.

Sie ging durch Flure, über Treppen, über Stein, durch Tore, durch Türen, über Gras und über Sand.

Sie lief weiter und es wurde feucht - sie lief weiter - ihre Robe wurde nass - ihr Haar - ihr Gesicht – Ruhe.

Nach stundenlanger Suche fand der große Krake ihren Körper auf dem Grund des Sees und brachte ihn an die Oberfläche zurück. Tränen flossen, Mitleid wurde geäußert.

Die Weasleys und Ginnys Freund weinten, sogar Percy war gekommen. Ron redete nicht mehr. Hermine und Harry konnten es nicht fassen. Tränen rannen über Dumbledores Gesicht und Minerva schluchzte leise...

Dort stand er nun, ein großer grauer Stein mit der Inschrift:

Severus und Genevra Snape

Lebe ihre Liebe bis über den Tod

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wenn ihr den kleinen lila Knopf nicht streichelt habt ihr heute keine Gute Tat vollbracht!


End file.
